Leyendo la Historia de Harry Potter:pasados, present y tal vez futuros
by lawra black
Summary: Unos chicos del futuro llegan al ultimo año de Los Merodeadores para leer unos libros que cuentan la vida del chico que derroto al mago tenebroso más temido, Voldemort, ¿podrán los chicos del pasado cambiar el futuro tan horrible que les espera?. Espero que les guste la historia, bueno sin mas que decir me retiro. Bye
1. la historia comienza

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, el cielo estaba despejado con pocas nubes blancas y el sol estaba en medio, iluminando el paisaje.

Pero para cuatro alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, no iba a ser un día normal. En los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban varios alumnos disfrutando de un día hermoso como ese, algunos estaban refrescándose en el lago o estaban admirando al Calamar Gigante cuando salía, otros estaban leyendo, platicando entre ellos (había grupos y/o parejas) o simplemente estaban recostados bajo un árbol.

No muy lejos del lago hay un árbol, donde debajo de este de encontraban cuatro alumnos, para ser más específicos, tres chicos y una chica, que tienen entre 16 y 18 años de edad.

Uno de los chicos era alto, de pelo café chocolate un poco largo, con ojos de color miel que podían transmitir un amabilidad, confianza, seguridad y porque no, un pequeño brillo de travesura y diversión, su rostro tenia pequeñas cicatrices y se veía un poco cansado, pero no por eso deja de ser atractivo y siempre tiene una sonrisa muy dulce que le encanta a las chicas aunque él no les preste mucha atención; tiene buen cuerpo pero no tan desarrollado como el de sus amigos. El otro con el cabellos color negro y largo que le cae elegantemente hacia atrás a la altura de los hombros, ojos de un color gris, en su mirada se podía ver travesura (más que nada), diversión y una alegría como ninguna, su rostro de rasgos finos; su sonrisa, aunque también transmitía su diversión, es hermosa y dejaba a varias sin aliento; ni se diga de su cuerpo, ya que este estaba muy bien desarrollado gracias al Quidditch (el deporte mágico más famoso). El último de ellos, pero no menos importante, es un poquito más bajo que el ojigris, su pelo crecía por todos lados color negro, ojos de color avellana, que al igual que al ojigris, se veía travesura, diversión, alegría y un amor infinito (que siempre tenía al ver a cierta chica que está al lado suyo), con unas gafas redondas; su rostro es delgado con una sonrisa traviesa y llena de felicidad, aunque era delgado no dejaba de tener un cuerpo asombroso, ya que él también juega Quidditch. Junto al peliazabache se encuentra un chica muy hermosa, tiene el pelo rojo fuego, largo y sedoso; ojos de un verde esmeralda brillante, no muy común, en su mirada se podía ver que es amable, inteligente, cariñosa, astuta, pero más que nada amor, amor por el chico de ojos avellana; tiene una estatura más baja que el peliazabache y aunque no juegue Quidditch tiene buen cuerpo, ya que es delgada.

-Tengo hambre – dijo el ojigris, que estaba acostado en el pasto, jugando con una pelotita que cambia de color a cada rato.

-¡Canuto acabamos de comer hace 10 minutos! – Respondió el ojimiel sorprendido – pero no se dé que me sorprendo, tu siempre estás comiendo – Y regreso la vista al libro que tenía en sus manos para seguir leyendo.

\- Lunático ya te dije que cómo mucho para poder desarrollar bien mi hermoso cuerpo – comento Canuto.

\- No tienes remedio Canuto. Madura de una vez – le reclamo Lunático.

\- ¡NUNCA! Madurar es para frutas ¿verdad Cornamenta?... ¿Cornamenta?... ¡¿Cornamenta?! … ¡Hey Cornamenta! ¡Deja de besar a la pelirroja y apóyame! – dijo Canuto medio enojado medio divertido, ya que al voltear a ver a su amigo para buscar su apoyo, vio que él estaba muy entretenido besando y haciéndole cariños a la pelirroja.

\- Ay Canuto deja de molestar – dijo Cornamenta, que estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol y rodeando con su brazo derecho a la pelirroja por la cintura y esta tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de su peliazabache.

\- Si Sirius, deja de molestar y defiéndete tu solito – le dijo la pelirroja, nada más para molestar un poco al ojigris.

Y parece que funciono, ya que Canuto puso cara de enojado, pero para desgracia de esté, los otros tres se empezaron a reír de él.

Esos tres amigos se hacían llamar Los Merodeadores y cada uno tenía un apodo, el ojigris es Canuto pero su nombre verdadero es Sirius Black, el ojimiel es Lunático llamado Remus Lupin y ultimo (a Peter no lo nombrare hasta el 3er libro) el peliazabache es Cornamenta conocido como James Potter. La pelirroja (como le dicen Sirius y James) es Lily Evans, novia de James Potter (y futura esposa como dice James).

-Si aprovéchense del pobre perrito, yo mejor me voy a otro lado donde no me maltraten – dijo Sirius sentándose, pero en cuanto se sentó le cayó un paquete en las piernas, que una lechuza blanca como la nieve había llevado. Todos, sin excepción, se quedaron quietos viendo fijamente el paquete y encima de este tenía un sobre amarrado.

\- Pero ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Remus, sacando así a todos de sus pensamientos.

\- De seguro me lo mando mi "querida madre", se me olvidaron unas cosas el día que escape de SU casa – respondió Canuto con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Pero Canuto ¿tú no tenías una lechuza marrón? – pregunto Cornamenta.

\- Si pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver que la lechuza de mi familia sea marrón y este paquete? – dijo Canuto extrañado por la pregunta que hizo su amigo.

\- Piensa Canuto, que este paquete no te lo mando tu madre, ya que la lechuza que trajo este paquete era blanca – dijo Lunático todavía con la vista fija en el paquete.

-Pues ahí que averiguar para quien es y así entregárselo a su dueño ¿no creen? – comento la pelirroja. Volteo a ver a los demás y como ninguno dio su negativa tomo el sobre para leerlo. Al voltear el sobre vio que en el frente tenía los nombres a quien iba dirigida – tiene nuestros nombres, miren – en cuanto dijo eso los tres se acercaron y leyeron:

Para Los Sres. James Potter, Remus Lupin

, Sirius Black y la Srta. Lily Evans.

-Entonces hay que leerla, ¿Qué tal que es importante? – comento Cornamenta – pero antes – dijo al ver como Canuto le quito la carta a la pelirroja para abrirla – tenemos que verificar que no contenga magia oscura – mirando a Lunático, ya que él era el mejor de su generación en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Remus entendió su mirada y pidiéndole la carta a Sirius, comenzó a revisar la carta con la varita haciendo muchos movimientos un poco extraños. Cuando termino le entrego de nuevo la carta a Lily para que la leyera.

-No contiene magia oscura – le aseguro – ahora si hay que leerla para ver de qué se trata todo esto.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lily y esta abrió el sobre saco los pergaminos y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

Queridos Lily, James, Remus y Sirius:

Les mandamos este paquete con la finalidad de que hagan lo correcto con las cosas que vienen dentro de este. Ustedes no nos conocen todavía pero nosotros a ustedes sí, ya pronto sabrán sobre nosotros no se desesperen.

Bueno volviendo a lo importante, necesitamos que ustedes, con otras personas que más adelante mencionaremos, vayan a la Sala de Los Menesteres, que se encuentra en el séptimo piso del castillo, los merodeadores deben de saber dónde se encuentra, al llegar con las demás personas pidan la siguiente sala:

"QUEREMOS UNA SALA DONDE ESTEMOS CÓMODOS, QUE SE PUEDA CONVIVIR, DETENIENDO EL TIEMPO DE AFUERA SIN QUE NADIE SE DE CUENTA Y NEGANDO EL PASO A PERSONAS NO DESEADAS, CON EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS QUE ESTÁN EN LA LISTA".

Cuando entren a la sala después de 15 minutos ya nadie va a poder salir hasta terminar lo que se llevara a cabo. Ya estando dentro de la sala aparecerá una mesa con otro sobre encima, léanla y sigan las instrucciones AL PIE DE LA LETRA.

Nos vemos luego, recuerden que los queremos.

Con cariño H.P, G.W, H.G, R.W, G.W, N.L, L.L, D.M Y A.G.

PD: En el siguiente pergamino vienen los nombres de las personas que irán a la Sala de los Menesteres. Lleven el paquete con ustedes.

Lily agarro el otro pergamino y leyó:

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall

Prof. Sprout

Prof. Binns

Prof. Flitwick

Rubeus Hagrid

Severus Snape

Augusta Longbottom

Frank Longbottom

Alice White

Dorea y Charlus Potter

James Potter

John y Elizabeth Evans

Lily Evans

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Marlene McKinnon

Amelia Rice

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Black

Molly y Arthur Weasley

Fabian y Gideon Prewett

Alastor Ojoloco Moody

Xenophilius Lovegood

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Cuando Lily termino de leer todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Canuto rompió el silencio.

-Yo no creo nada de estas boberías, no me digas que tú si Lunático – viendo fijamente a su amigo que no movía ni un musculo y con la mirada en el pergamino.

-No lo sé Canuto, revise la carta ya lo viste, pero para asegurarnos mejor hay que ir con Dumbledore – dijo todo esto parándose y agarrando el paquete, todavía cerrado, y la carta que dejo Lily en el dentro de su pequeño círculo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Remus – comento Lily – vamos a ver al Profesor para que nos diga qué hacer con esto.

Y así se pararon los demás, aunque Sirius diciendo que son puras boberías que dejaran eso y siguieran disfrutando del día, pero como siempre nadie le hizo caso y se fueron a hablar con el Director. Fueron caminando por los pasillos del castillo, hasta donde se encontraba una gárgola de piedra grande y realmente fea, se pararon enfrente de esta y dijeron la contraseña.

-Caramelo de Limón – dijo Lily.

Después la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, dejando a la vista una escalera de caracol que iba subiendo lentamente.

-Por Merlín, siempre que vengo con Dumbledore me da mucha hambre – comento Canuto – debería de poner otro tipo de contraseñas.

-¡Sirius compórtate! esto es serio – dijo Lily un poco molesta por la actitud del pelinegro. Sirius mejor guardo silencio no quería que Lily-prefecta-perfecta-Evans lo hechizara.

Al final vieron una puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo. Llamaron a la puerta y desde el interior se oyó una voz profunda pero amable que dijo "adelante", los cuatro pasaron y empezaron a observar la amplia oficina del director que era circular, grande y hermosa, y de todas partes se oían pequeños ruidos de algunos objetos extraños que tenía el director, ni siquiera los merodeadores habían terminado de ver todos los objetos que tenía su loco profesor, ya que ellos se la pasaban ahí para cumplir sus castigos por las travesuras que hacían.

-Buenas tardes Profesor – dijeron los cuatro alumnos.

-Buenas tardes Sres. Potter, Black, Lupin y Srta. Evans, ¿A qué debo el honor de su maravillosa visita? – dijo Dumbledore mirando con sus ojos azules a sus cuatro alumnos a través de sus lentes de media luna y con una sonrisa.

-Pues vera Profesor… – comenzó Lily a contarle a Dumbledore lo que sucedió cuando estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts - … y aquí estamos para pedirle de favor si podría revisar la carta y decirnos si es verdadera – termino Lily de decir con voz amable.

-Por supuesto que los ayudare Srta. Evans, si me permite Sr. Lupin la carta por favor – Dumbledore extendió su mano para que Remus le diera la carta y este así lo hizo.

Los cuatro se quedaron quietos en su lugar observando como Dumbledore examinaba la carta y como con su varita le realizaba varios hechizos no verbales y con movimientos un poco más complicados de los que había realizado Lunático. Les pareció eterno el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para que Dumbledore terminara de revisar la carta y ver si era verdadera, después de lo que parecieron 10 minutos Dumbledore se levanto la vista y todavía con su sonrisa, les dijo a los chicos

-Parece que todo está en orden y la carta es verdadera, pero creo que eso ya lo sabían porque él Sr. Lupin hizo muy buen trabajo examinando este pergamino – y eso hizo que Remus se sonrojara un poco por el alago del Profesor – bueno pues como dice aquí – prosiguió Dumbledore – tenemos que llamar a las personas que están aquí en este pergamino y esperar a las siguientes instrucciones – y sin más Dumbledore alzo la varita y mando un patronus a los de la Orden del Fénix – bien ahora si me hacen favor de ir al séptimo piso y esperan a que lleguen los demás en lo que yo voy con Minerva y le pido que mande llamar a los alumnos que faltan.

\- Esta bien Profesor, nos vemos en el séptimo piso – respondió James. Sin más, los cuatro salieron rumbo al séptimo piso para esperar a las demás personas.

Al llegar al séptimo piso, se sentaron un rato en unas sillas que hicieron aparecer, ya que pensaron que tardarían un poco en llegar las demás personas. Después de 5 minutos de espera llego la primera persona, pero para desgracia de los cuatro, era Severus Snape que al verlos puso mala cara y dio un gruñido pero que ninguno alcanzo a oír.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo Quejicus, viéndolos todavía con mala cara, menos a la pelirroja.

-Cuidando este pasillo de personas grasientas como tú – dijo Canuto, respondiendo de mala manera. Cornamenta tuvo que aguantarse a decirle algo a Quejicus, porque no quería tener problemas con Lily.

-Canuto – le advirtió Lunático – estamos esperando a las personas que van a venir ahorita y tú eres una de ellas – respondió Lunático a la pregunta que hizo Snape.

-Pues yo me voy más lejos, no quiero estar cerca de unos tontos arrogantes como ustedes – les mando una mirada de odio a los tres merodeadores y a Lily una de tristeza y se dio media vuelta para alejarse un poco de ahí.

Después de ese pequeño enfrentamiento, empezaron a llegar los demás, primero Frank y Alice que venían tomados de la mano (ya que son novios) y empezaron a platicar con los merodeadores y Lily. Alice y Lily son las mejores amigas desde que entraron a Hogwarts, aparte de que comparten habitación y Frank con los merodeadores también son buenos amigos e igual que las chicas comparten habitación; luego llego Marlene con Amelia, estas últimas comparten habitación con Lily y Alice, las cuatro son muy unidas; después llego Xenophilius que desde que llego no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Amelia, esta no se dio cuenta pero sus amigas si, se vieron unas con otras y con una sonrisa entendieron que habían visto todo. Después aparecieron Lucius y Narcissa, que al ver a Snape lejos de los demás ellos se fueron con él. Pasaron 20 minutos más y llego la Profesora McGonagall con los Sres. Potter, Weasley, los Gemelos Prewett, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, la Sra. Longbottom y los Profesores Sprout, Binns y Flitwick.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!/ ¡Mamá Dorea! ¡Papá Charlus! – dijeron los tres Merodeadores al ver a los Señores Potter. Sirius y Remus los llamaban así porque los consideran como si fueran sus segundos padres, en el caso de Sirius sus primeros padres.

-James, Siruis, Remus ¿Cómo están?, ¿Saben para que nos mandó llamar Dumbledore?- pregunto la Sra. Potter – Hola Lily cariño ¿Cómo estás? – saludo Dorea a la pelirroja con una sonrisa amplia y amable.

-Hola Sra. Potter, muy bien y ¿usted? Tengo tiempo que no la veo – respondo Lily con la misma sonrisa.

-También muy bien, pero querida llámame Dorea no estoy tan vieja ¿o sí? – comento Dorea viendo a Lily y luego a su marido.

-Claro que no querida, sigues siendo igual de bella y joven cuando te conocí ¿verdad Lily?- respondió su marido en vez de Lily y esta asintió para confirmar lo que había dicho su marido – James – dijo Charlus dirigiéndose a su hijo - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Y ¿Qué hacen todas estas personas aquí?, no me digas que te metiste en otro problema por tus bromas – termino de decir Charlus mirando a su hijo y con esto Dorea vio severamente a su James.

-¡Claro que no hice nada papá!, pero espera a que llegue Dumbledore y explicamos todo – contesto un James nervioso por la mirada que le daba su madre.

Y así continuaron hablando unos con otros en lo que esperaban a Dumbledore, el cual llego 15 min después acompañado de otras dos personas, que nadie conocía a excepción de Lily, James y Quejicus. En cuanto se acercaron los Señores Evans, Lily junto con James fueron a saludarlos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!/ ¡Sr. Evans! ¡Sra. Evans! – dijeron Lily y James al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa. Los señores Evans en cuanto vieron a Lily la abrazaron y a James la Sra. Evans lo abrazo, mientras que el Sr. Evans lo saludo con la mano. Desde lejos había una persona que los observaba con una mirada de odio, tristeza y envidia (Snape) pero trato de disimularlo para que Lucius no le dijera nada.

-Hola cariño – dijo Elizabeth – hola James ¿Cómo estas querido? – saludo a James amablemente y con una sonrisa que era idéntica a la de su hija.

-Bien Sra. Evans y ¿usted? – Respondió James – Sr. Evans buenas tardes ¿Cómo se encuentra? – saludo un poco más formal a John ya que le tenía un poco de miedo.

-Elizabeth, James, dime Elizabeth y estoy muy bien querido gracias pero quisiera saber porque su director nos trajo a su escuela – pregunto Elizabeth un poco confundida de porque estaba ahí.

-Buenas tardes James – dijo John – relájate muchacho no te hare nada, parece que estas un poco nervioso – le comento con una sonrisa que relajo un poco a James – pero si le haces algo a mi niña no te salvas Potter – y eso solo hizo que James se volviera a tensar y poner más nervioso. Los señores Potter, Sirius y Remus veían todo esto muy gracioso por las cara que hacia James.

-¡Papá!/ ¡John! – reclamaron madre e hija con una mirada de reproche – deja a James tranquilo querido – dijo Elizabeth con una mirada asesina, la misma que tenía Lily cuando se enojaba y en cuanto John vio esa mirada ya no dijo nada más – no te preocupes querido no te hará nada, mi marido a veces es un poco duro pero buen hombre – termino de decir Elizabeth dándole un beso a su marido.

-No importa Sra. Evans – comento James, tomando la mano de Lily, para que regresara junto a él, ya que se había quedado al lado de su madre – y no se preocupe Sr. Evans que NUNCA dañaría a mi Lily, la cuidare más que a mi propia vida y la tratare con mucho respeto – James dijo todo eso con tal seguridad y amor que los padres de la pareja sonrieron con suficiencia.

-Bueno ya que están todos – hablo por fin Dumbledore – hay que pasar a la Sala de Menesteres – y todos, a excepción de los merodeadores, Lily, Alice, Frank, Marlene y Amelia, miraron al Director de forma extraña – Sr. Lupin si nos hace el favor de hacer aparecer la Sala – y dicho esto Lunático se acercó al tapiz en que los trols están dándole garrotazos a Barnabás el Chiflado. Todos lo miraron atentamente, mientras que Lunático pasaba tres veces frente al tapiz y pensaba:

"QUEREMOS UNA SALA DONDE ESTEMOS COMODOS, QUE SE PUEDA CONVIVIR, DETENIENDO EL TIEMPO DE AFUERA SIN QUE NADIE SE DE CUENTA Y NEGANDO EL PASO A PERSONAS NO DESEADAS, CON EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS QUE ESTAN EN LA LISTA".

Después de pasar las tres veces, apareció una puerta grande de madera en frente de todos. Los demás estaban sorprendidos, menos los que ya saben, pues nunca habían visto esa sala y los Señores Evans estaban maravillados, pues solo conocían un lugar que era mágico, el Callejón Diagon, nunca habían visto que en una pared apareciera una puerta para poder ingresar a la sala, **simplemente magnifico** pensaron los Señores Evans. La puerta se abrió y todos empezaron a pasar, hasta que ya ninguno quedo fuera y se cerró la puerta. La Sala era amplia, mucho más que la de Dumbledore, contenía varios sillones, pufs, colchonetas, almohadas; había unas cuantas mesitas, en las paredes había lámparas y en el techo volaban algunas velas, como en el Gran Comedor, en el fondo había cuatro puertas, la 1ra"BAÑOS", la 2da "DORMITORIOS", la 3ra "COCINA" y la 4ta no tenia letrero pero la puerta parecía estar hecha de fierro y por ultimo pegada a una pared en el centro estaba un sillón, que se veía bastante cómodo, con una mesita y lámparas arriba del sillón que hacían que se iluminara ese espacio.

James se acercó a esta última mesita y agarro el sobre que había sobre de ella. Estaba dirigida a todos los que estaban en la sala así que pidió de favor atención y abrió la carta para poder leer lo que contenía.

Hola a todos, los saludaríamos de uno por uno pero tardaríamos mucho y esto tiene que empezar lo más pronto posible, bueno como iba diciendo, el paquete que traen los merodeadores con Lily vienen unos libros, para ser exactos 7 libros que son del futuro, donde se cuenta la historia de un joven que venció a Voldemort – algunos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del Innombrable –, estos 7 libros son de cada uno de los años de este joven.

Irán personas del futuro para acompañarlos y aclarar algunas dudas, si es que las tienen, pero algunas cosas no podrán responderlas, ya sea porque vendrán en los libros, no sepan la información o les de pena o miedo contestarlas.

Dentro de 15 minutos se cerrara la puerta por completo y ya nadie podrá salir, por lo que les damos la opción de que si alguno quiere salir y no continuar con esto puede hacerlo, está en todo su derecho, mientras que los que se quedan aquí, leerán los libros, comerán dormirán y harán sus necesidades dentro de esta Sala y hasta que acaben de leer TODOS los libros se abrirán de nuevo las puertas principales de esta sala. Mientras ustedes están dentro de esta Sala, el tiempo de a fuera se detendrá por completo, ya verificamos que no pasara nada, así que pueden estar tranquilos.

Bueno las salas funcionan de la siguiente manera:

La de los BAÑOS está dividida para damas y caballeros tiene todo lo que se necesita y nunca se acabara.

Los DORMITORIOS están separados por chicos y chicas también por casas, o sea Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw, y también hay para las parejas casadas y por ultimo para la Sra. Longbottom, los Gemelos Prewett, los profesores y aurores.

La COCINA tiene una mesa grande donde se podrán sentar todos cómodamente y no hay necesidad de que vayan por la comida a las cocinas del castillo ya que se asignó a un elfo domestico a que lo haga.

La PUERTA DE FIERRO da a una sala especial pero eso ya se le explicara a la persona o personas que entraran en ella.

Y por último pero no menos importante necesitamos que sigan AL PIE DE LA LETRA las siguientes reglas:

No juzgar a nadie por adelantado

No hechizar o maldecir a ninguna persona NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEA

Leer los libros en el orden que están, aunque los libros ira apareciendo la historia conforme terminan un libro y así sucesivamente

No traten de comunicarse con alguien fuera de la sala ya sea por carta patronus o cualquier otro medio muggle o mágico, ya que no podrán la sala tiene "indicaciones" de interrumpir esa comunicación.

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos pronto los queremos

Con Cariño H.P, G.W, H.G, R.W, G.W, N.L, L.L, D.M Y A.G.

Todos se quedaron pensando, cuando James termino de leer que sería lo mejor, si irse o quedarse, pero la mayoría quería quedarse para ver que paso con ellos y su pareja, amigos o familiares en un futuro y también saber que paso con ese joven que derroto a Voldemort. Después de unos minutos de silencio Dumbledore lo rompió para saber que querían hacer todos.

-Bueno como ya se leyó esto es muy serio y todos tenemos que tomar una decisión – comenzó a decir – así que los que quieran retirase, si así lo desean, pueden hacerlo nadie les reprochara nada – todos se quedaron dónde estaban y comenzaron a ver a los lados para ver si alguno se iba.

James y Lily se vieron a los ojos y vieron decisión al quedarse ahí, querían saber que pasaba con su futuro, si se casaban, tenían hijos y vivían felices para siempre. Es lo que más deseaban en todo el mundo estar siempre juntos no importaba donde, cuando, porque y como, con tal de estar siempre juntos. Se tomaron de la mano, Lily se acercó más a James para sacar fuerza a lo que venía de ahora en adelante, este le dio un beso en la coronilla y la abrazo fuerte para sentirla y trasmitirle tranquilidad, ya que vio un poco de miedo en su mirada.

-Todo estará bien cariño, ya verás – le dijo James a Lily en el oído – siempre estaremos juntos no importa que pase ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – contesto – te amo James – para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo preciosa.

Todos veían la escena de la pareja, pero para ellos no existía nadie más que ellos dos solos, los Sres. Evans y Potter veían a sus hijos con amor y con una sonrisa grande en los labios por ser testigos del amor que se tienen uno con el otro; Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Amelia también los veían con una sonrisa grande ya que querían que ellos dos, sus mejores amigos y hermanos de corazón, fueran felices por siempre; Snape y Lucius con odio pero por razones diferentes; mientras que Narcissa y Xeno con sonrisas amables porque aunque no los conozcan entre ellos ven que se tienen un amor infinito y los demás adultos con sonrisas radiantes, ya que saben que no importa lo que pase ellos estarán juntos hasta que la propia muerte los separe.

-Como veo todos están dispuestos a quedarse, hay que esperar a que pasen los últimos 5 minutos para poder empezar a leer los libros – comento Dumbledore, sacando así a todos de sus pensamientos.

Los chicos se empezaron a acomodar en los pufs o en algunas colchonetas con almohadas para estar más cómodos y los adultos quedaron en los sillones algunos eran individuales pero otros eran de dos o tres cajones. Cuando terminaron de acomodarse vieron que empezaba a desaparecer la puerta principal y supusieron que esa era la señal para empezar a leer pero antes de que Albus pudiera agarrar el primer libro que había en la mesa, se abrió la puerta de fierro dando paso a varias personas, algunas eran conocidas pero otras, la mayoría, no lo eran.

Al terminar de salir las 16 personas, la puerta se volvió a cerrar. Todos querían saber quiénes eran esas personas, pero no se podían ver sus rostros ya que la luz no alcanzaba a iluminarles el rostro.


	2. Presntaciones

-Hola a todos – saludo un chico – nosotros venimos del futuro y les responderemos las dudas que tengan, también nos quedaremos a escuchar la lectura – continuo diciendo – y somos algunos de nosotros los que enviamos la carta.

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos primero a presentarnos? – dijo una joven que tenía el pelo un poco enmarañado, color café oscuro.

\- Me parece bien – dijo un pelirrojo con ojos de color azul - ¿Por qué no empiezan los Tonks, luego mis hermanos y yo, para al último dejar a los hijos únicos? – sugirió el pelirrojo. Como todos asintieron a lo dicho por el joven, los Tonks pasaron al frente.

-Hola soy Ted Tonks – dijo el hombre, era un poco alto, piel bronceada, pelo café oscuro, delgado y ojos cafés.

-Buenas tardes, soy Andrómeda Tonks, de soltera Black y soy esposa de Ted – la mujer era más baja que su esposo, piel blanca, pelo entre el café oscuro y negro, largo y un poco rizado y ojos grises.

-Que tal, yo me llamo Tonks – algunos hicieron caras raras al escuchar su nombre, pero un chico pelirrojo del futuro le dijo de forma burlona

-¡Di tu nombre completo, si no lo diré yo! – amenazo este, pero con una diversión reflejada en sus ojos y sonrisa.

-Agh y a pesar de los años me sigues molestando – dijo Tonks cambiando su pelo a color rojo fuego, eso hizo que varios se asustaran por su repentino cambio de color de pelo – pero ya me las pagaras Charlieboy – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y con una mirada traviesa y con eso hizo que cierto ojimiel la viera fijamente.

-Ya dejen de pelear, suficiente tuve soportándolos en los años de escuela – comento un pelirrojo que tenía unas cicatrices en su rostro – ahora termina de presentarte Tonks y di tu nombre completo – dijo mirándola seriamente.

-Está bien, está bien – haciendo un puchero, cosa que al ojimiel le pareció tierno, dijo – no sé porque mi madre se le ocurrió ponerme este nombre, me llamo Nymphadora Andrómeda Tonks, ¡pero aquel que me llame Nymphadora le arrojare una maldición!, así que llámenme Tonks, salí hace poco de Hogwarts y fui una orgullosa tejón y quiero ser Aurora – algunos todavía se les hacia raro ver a la chica, ya que a cada rato cambiaba el color de su pelo. Era muy bonita, su rostro tenía forma de corazón, ojos grises y el pelo de un rosa chicle.

El ojimiel estaba tan ocupado en ver a Tonks, que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos se estaban burlando de él por la cara de bobo que tenía. Lily al ver como Remus veía a la joven, supo que Nymphadora Tonks era la chica indicada para él. Los chicos del futuro también se fijaron como Remus veía a Tonks y les alegraba mucho, ya que ellos dos se merecen ser felices junto con su pequeño Teddy, aunque ellos todavía no los supieran y no como el triste final que tuvieron.

-¡Así que tu eres mi pequeña sobrina Nymphadora! – pero se arrepintió de inmediato, porque Tonks cabio de color rojo el pelo y ojos – perdón, perdón, ya no te vuelvo a decir así lo prometo – y con eso Tonks cambio los colores que tenía antes de pelo y ojos. Sirius se acerco a los Tonks para saludarlos. Dromeda era su prima favorita porque esta no se dejo llevar por las creencias de su loca familia por la pureza de sangre, ella se alejo de sus padres y hermanas (Narcissa y Bellatrix) y se fue para casarse con Ted Tonks. Sirius se llevo a los tres para que se sentaran y pudieran escuchar las demás presentaciones más cómodos. Ted y Dromeda se sentaron en un sillón de 2 piezas y Tonks en uno de los pufs vacios que estaban al lado de Lunático.

-Nhymphi, te presento a mis amigos, James, Lily y Remus – iba señalándolos conforme Sirius decía sus nombres- no sé si te acuerdes que los tres íbamos a verte a tu casa cuando eras pequeña.

-Claro que me acuerdo, tú y James me hacían enojar y Remus siempre me daba chocolate – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente al castaño y este le respondió con la misma sonrisa – y a Lily todavía no la conozco pero espero hacerlo – volteo a ver a la pelirroja y le dio una sonrisa.

-Yo también espero poder conocerte – aseguro la pelirroja.

-Bueno ahora nos toca – dijo el pelirrojo con las cicatrices – yo soy Bill Weasley, soy el mayor de los hijos Weasley, estoy casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, trabajo en Gringotts, fui Gryffindor y prefecto – "prefecto-perfecto" canturrearon los gemelos aunque nadie de los del pasado supo quienes eran. Bill se fue hacia donde estaban sus padres y tíos para saludarlos.

-Bill ve que grande y guapo estas – dijo su madre examinando a su hijo – pero cielo ¿Qué te paso en la cara?, ¿Con quién estas casado? Y ¡¿Cómo que trabajando en Gringotts?! – pregunto Molly rápidamente, que estaba dividida entre estar feliz, preocupada o enojada.

-Tranquila Molls - dijo su marido, ya que vio que su esposa estaba a punto de estallar por tantas emociones juntas – de seguro luego no lo explicara ¿verdad hijo?

-Claro papá – dijo Bill un poco nervioso por la reacción que tomaría su madre al saber la ocupación de Charlie o de los Gemelos y ni se diga que le dará un infarto al saber todo lo que hizo o hará Ron – ahora vamos a sentarnos.

-Hola a todos, soy Charlie Wea… - pero una pelirosa interrumpió su presentación.

-Tú nombre completo Charlieboy – grito Tonks de forma burlona.

-¡¿Porque solamente yo y a Bill no le dijiste nada?! – se quejo el pelirrojo.

-¡Porque el que me molesto fuiste tú, no Bill! – Reclamo – así que di tu nombre completo – el pelirrojo bufo. Pero a cierto castaño no le gustaba como se llevaban esos dos, Remus puso mala cara al ver como Tonks le sonreía al chico pelirrojo, los únicos que se fijaron de esto fueron los chicos del futuro, sus amigos y el Profesor Dumbledore que tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Me llamo Charles Ignotus Weasley – bufo el pelirrojo – pero me dicen Charlie, trabajo en Rumania con dragones…

-¡QUE GENIAL! – gritaron Sirius, James y los Gemelos Prewett. Pero Molly no pudo más, había pasado por todos los colores, hasta que…

-¡CON DRAGONES! ¡CHARLES WEASLEY! – la mayoría tuvo que taparse los oídos por tal potencia de grito y es que como no hacerlo, la Sra. Weasley tenía una voz impresionante. Bill suspiro derrotado, esto es lo que tanto temía que su madre se enojara y/o preocupara por las ocupaciones que tenían.

-Maa… maa mamá – dijo nervioso Charlie – déjame terminar mi presentación y luego hablamos por favor – suplico viendo a su madre a los ojos.

Molly ya no tuvo más remedio que esperar para luego poder hablar con sus hijos, ya que también a Bill le esperaba una regañada.

-Como iba diciendo, trabajo en Rumania, soy soltero aunque me gusta alguien, pero es imposible estar con ella – miro de reojo a Tonks, nadie se dio cuenta de su acción excepto un castaño y Lunático se revolvió enojado en su interior, aunque no sabía porque – fui Gryffindor y no fui ni prefecto ni premio anual – termino de decir y se fue a sentar al lado de su hermano ya que su madre lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Ya sabes que no debes molestar a Tonks – comenzó a decir Bill en cuanto Charlie se sentó – o ¿ya no recuerdas lo que hizo la última vez que la molestaste? – pregunto burlón recordando como Charlie había quedado después de hacer enfadar a Tonks.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Charlie estremeciéndose y poniendo cara de horror al recordar lo que paso esa vez y Bill comenzó a reír junto con Tonks.

-¡NYMPHADORA! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Charlie?! – grito Dromeda enojada.

-Si sobrina, ¿Qué le hiciste? Yo también quiero saber de tus travesuras en Hogwarts – dijo Canuto muy alegre.

-¡Sirius!/ ¡Sr. Black! – le reclamaron Lily, Remus (aunque este también tenía curiosidad por saber), Molly, Dorea, Marlene y McGonagall.

-Jajajajajaja – reía Tonks y a Remus le pareció la risa más linda que había escuchado – luego te cuento tío, cuando no esté mi madre y la profesora McGonagall – Sirius asintió estando de acuerdo con su sobrinita.

-Hola – saludo un pelirrojo con voz pomposa- soy Percy Weasley, trabajo en el Ministerio, fui Gryffindor, prefecto y premio anual y actualmente tengo novia – los gemelos empezaron a lanzar chiflidos haciendo que Percy se sonrojara, se fue a sentar con sus otros hermanos y saludo a sus padres, que le sonreían orgullosos, y tíos.

Al frente pasaron 2 pelirrojos idénticos, se parecían a Fabian y Gideon, la diferencia es que los pelirrojos tenían los ojos azules, eran más altos que sus tíos y obviamente el pelo los Gemelos Prewett lo tenían de color café.

-Hola pasado – dijo uno de los gemelos

-Nosotros somos los fabulosos, maravillosos y encantadores – siguió el otro gemelo.

-Los Gemelos Weasley – dijeron los dos a la vez, con unas sonrisas traviesas y los ojos brillándoles de diversión.

\- ¡Ay no! Que Merlín se apiade de mi – se quejaron Molly y McGonagall.

-Bueno somos Gred y Feorge Weasley – dijo el gemelo de la derecha.

-Pero nos pueden decir Fred y George Weasley – comento el gemelo de la izquierda. Los GP y merodeadores empezaron a reír por las ocurrencias de los GW. Mientras Molly y McGonagall se ponían cada vez más pálidas.

-Fuimos Gryffindors y ahora trabajamos en nuestra propia tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley" – siguieron – somos solteros pero estamos enamorados de dos chicas hermosas que no están aquí – terminaron de decir con dos sonrisas bobas, lo que valió risas de los chicos del futuro.

Molly cada vez se ponía mas blanca, tiene un hijo trabajando en Gringotts, otro en Rumania con los dragones, otro en el Ministerio (eso no le preocupaba tanto, ya que es lo que siempre quiso) y por ultimo ese par con la tienda de bromas. Aunque no le gustaba mucho los trabajos de sus hijos, se puso un poco feliz al ver que a sus hijos se les iluminaba los ojos cada vez que hablaban de su trabajo. Esperaba que sus otros hijos, si es que tenía más, no trabajaran en lugares tan peligrosos.

-¡Oh por el amor a Merlín! – Suspiro McGonagall – porque en todas las generaciones deben de haber revoltosos – pero aunque se quejara, a veces esos revoltosos le sacaban pequeñas sonrisas, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-Ya Minerva deja que los jóvenes terminen de presentarse – dijo Dumbledore.

-Gracias Dumby – agradecieron los gemelos con idénticas sonrisas traviesas – pero ya terminamos.

-¡Fred! ¡George! – Les reto Molly – lo siento Dumbledore.

-Oh no importa Molly – dijo Dumbledore restándole importancia.

Los GW se fueron a sentar dando paso a otro chico pelirrojo.

-Wuau hermanita no pierden tiempo – dijo Fabian burlonamente.

-Si saben que hay muchas formas de entretenerse ¿verdad cuñadito? – siguió el juego Gideon, haciendo que los Sres. Weasley se sonrojaran.

-¡FABIAN! ¡GIDEON! – grito Molly completamente roja por los comentarios que estaban haciendo sus hermanos.

\- Bueno solo decíamos – continuo Gideon.

-Si ¡es que ya van 6 hijos! – siguió Fabian.

\- ¡YA CÁLLENSE! – grito más fuerte Molly, si es que eso era posible.

Todos veían divertidos a los Weasley, los hijos reían aunque se les podía ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mi nombre es Ron Weasley – sus padres sonrieron, aunque un poco preocupados, ya que su hijo tenía varias heridas y parecían recientes, al igual que sus otros hijos – mmm… yo no les contare nada sobre mí, al igual que los que siguen después – eso dejo a todos muy extrañados – solo les diré que tengo novia y una muy hermosa – termino de decir, pero haciendo que cierta chica de pelo café se sonrojara.

-¿Por qué no contaran nada sobre ustedes pelirrojo? Y ¿Por qué tienes tantas heridas al igual que tus hermanos?– dijo James ya que tenía mucha curiosidad al saber que le paso al chico.

-Más adelante lo sabrán – simplemente dijo eso y se fue a sentar a uno de los pufs vacios.

-Hola son Ginny Weasley y… - pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien la interrumpió.

-Hola preciosa ¿no quieres salir con este apuesto e inteligente chico? O sea yo – dijo Canuto con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que hacían derretir a cualquiera. Pero de lo que no se fijo Canuto, es que una chica rubia de ojos azules verdoso lo veía con mala cara por estar coqueteando con la chica pelirroja. Lily al ver a su amiga sonrío un poco, ya se había dado cuenta que la chica estaba enamorada del tonto de Black pero ella lo rechazaba cada vez que él le pedía que salieran, ya que Sirius era un mujeriego de primera y la chica no quería ser una más en su lista.

James y Remus se empezaron a reír de Sirius, siempre que veía a una chica bonita iba tras ella, la única que no ha caído es Marlene ya que odia a Sirius por su actitud, aunque ellos sospechaban que algo sentía ella por el mujeriego Sirius Black.

Los del futuro reían de actitud que tomo Sirius para con Ginny, pero aunque a los hermanos pelirrojos les divirtiera no les gustaba nada que un tipo viniera y coqueteara con su hermanita. Un peliazabache estaba igual que los hermanos pelirrojos, si le divertía que su padrino hiciera tantas bromas, pero otra cosa es que este coqueteando con SU novia.

-No Sirius no quiero salir contigo – reía la pelirroja y más al ver la cara que puso al decir su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si ni siquiera te lo dije? – pregunto asombrado.

-Bueno nosotros venimos del futuro así que sabemos muchas cosas, no todas pero si la mayoría, a demás aunque no me hayas dicho tu nombre hace rato lo dijeron mi mamá, Lily, Remus, la profesora McGonagall y otras dos personas que no conozco – respondió – bueno ¿en dónde me quede? …

-Apenas habías dicho tu nombre – dijo la castaña.

-Ah sí, gracias Herms – agradeció – bueno mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, la ultima de los hijos Weasley y… - pero otra vez fue interrumpida pero por su madre.

-Cariño ¿Qué te paso? Y ¿Por qué tienes tantas heridas? – pregunto Molly preocupada por el aspecto físico de su pequeña hija.

-Pronto lo sabrán solo tienen que esperar… así y por último tengo novio al que amo – fue a saludar a sus tíos y padres para después irse a sentar con su hermano en un puf.

-Wuau una chica Weasley después de generaciones – dijo Fabian.

-Lo sé Fabian lo sé – siguió Gideon – va a ser poderosa y de armas tomar, después de una gran fila de hermanos mayores que tiene – los merodeadores sonrieron y se vieron entre ellos pensando lo mismo. Si James tenía un hijo esperaban que esa chica fuera una futura Potter.

El siguiente al pasar adelante era un chico alto de cara un poco regordeta, pelo café un poco revuelto y tenía unas cuantas heridas esparcidas por la cara.

-Hola pasado – saludo – soy Neville Longbottom – y en ese momento Frank casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando.

-Tú… yo… tú eres mi ¿hijo? – Neville asintió pero al ver a su padre sano se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, no derramo ninguna, tenía que ser fuerte se repetía en su cabeza.

-¡Voy a tener un nieto! – grito a Sra. Longbottom, igual de contenta que su hijo Frank.

-Bueno sigo, mi padre es Frank y mi madre es Alice White – cuando termino de decir eso Alice beso a Frank con una sonrisa muy amplia y muy feliz, ya que iba a ser madre y seria hijo del amor de su vida – tengo novia que en un rato más se va a presentar – dicho eso se fue a sentar en un puf y una chica rubia se paro al frente. Tenía una mirada soñadora, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, pelo largo, muy bonita, aunque parecía que era un poco despistada.

-Hola – dijo mostrando una amble sonrisa – soy Luna Lovegood – en ese punto un Ravenclaw fijo la vista en la chica y sonrío, esperaba que la madre de su hija fuera una Gryffindor que llevaba rato observando – bueno mis padres son Xenophilius Lovegood y Amelia Rice – cuando termino de decir eso, Amelia se volvió a ver a Xeno, se quedaron viendo un rato a los ojos y sonrieron. Hace tiempo que Amelia le gustaba el Ravenclaw, pero era tímida para acercarse y hablar con él.

Xeno se paró de su lugar y fue directo a donde estaba Lía (Amelia), todos estaban en silencio, se puso enfrente de ella y le tomo la mano delicadamente, ambos sintieron un hormigueo al juntar sus manos, hizo que se para y sin previo aviso la beso tiernamente en los labios haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos como platos, pero acepto gustosa el beso. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

-Srta. Rice ¿aceptaría ser mi novia? – pregunto Xeno.

-Claro que si – dijo Lía con una sonrisa enorme y sus amigas la felicitaron. Cuando terminaron de felicitar a la pareja se sentaron de nuevo.

-Y por ultimo tengo novio a la mejor persona que pueda pedir – Neville se sonrojo un poco – su nombre es Neville Longbottom – termino de decir Luna con una sonrisa encantadora. Alice y Lía sonrieron felices, sus hijos era novios y esperaban que algo más. Luna se fue a sentar con Neville y en cuanto estaban juntos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hola – saludo una chica de la altura de Ginny, pelo negro y largo, ojos verdes oscuro, piel blanca, muy bonita – soy Astoria Greengras, yo si les contare de mi ya que no voy a aparecer mucho en los libros, fui Slytherin, tengo una hermana mayor, no soy purista de sangre ni nada por el estilo y tengo novio al que quiero mucho – termino de decir y se fue a sentar a un puf.

-Esta chica si me cae bien, aunque sea de Slytherin – susurro Canuto a sus amigos y estos asintieron por lo dicho de su amigo.

-Buenas tardes – todos se voltearon a ver al chico y se sorprendieron, tenía un gran parecido con Lucius Malfoy. Era alto, delgado, de pálida piel y con facciones finas en su rostro, ojos grises y pelo rubio – soy Draco Malfoy, hijo único, mis padres son Narcissa Malfoy, de soltera Black, y Lucius Malfoy – al decir el nombre de su padre arrugo la nariz. Tenía una mirada de odio y enojo, que nadie paso por alto mucho menos su madre – tengo a la novia más perfecta de este mundo, Astoria – eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara y fuera a besar a su novio, para después ir a sentarse a los pufs sin siquiera saludar a sus padres.

Ese detalle hizo que Narcissa se preocupara, pues en la mirada de su hijo había dolor, tristeza, enojo y odio cuando vio a Lucius. Le dio miedo que su hijo los odiara por algo que ellos habían hecho en el futuro, así que decidió ir a hablar luego con su hijo a solas. Aunque Lucius le pareció extraña la actitud de su hijo, no dijo nada y siguió viendo la presentación.

Draco vio a su madre, la quería mucho, pero no quería acercarse ya que su padre estaba ahí y no quería pelearse con él enfrente de todos y mucho menos de su madre.

-Hola a todos – saludo una chica de pelo castaño, algo enmarañado, de la misma estatura que Ginny, ojos color chocolate, buen cuerpo, una sonrisa tierna y de rasgos finos – soy Hermione Granger, yo no diré nada mas ya que más adelante se sabrá, solo diré que tengo novio un chico pelirrojo muy guapo al cual amo, Ron Weasley – dicho esto Ron se paro y la beso, los hermanos Weasley empezaron a chiflar, sonrojando a la pareja.

-¡Hey Weasley! Pon esas manos donde las vea y deja de besar a mi hermanita – reclamo un chico que se encontraba al fondo de la sala, pero nadie alcanzaba a ver su rostro.

-¡Harry yo soy mayor que tú! A demás yo no te digo nada cuando estas con tu novia – respondió Hermione un poco molesta pero divertida de la actitud de su hermano.

-Si colega, yo tampoco te digo nada cuando esas con ella besuqueándote por todos lados – siguió Ron, pero se gano un buen golpe de parte de su novia, asiendo reír a todos los presentes, menos ya saben a quienes - ¡Ay Herms! eso dolió ¿Por qué me pegas? – pregunto sobándose donde le pego su novia.

-¡Porque TÚ siempre los molestas Ronald! – dijo Herms entre molesta y divertida de la actitud de su novio.

-Ya, ya, ya, no se peleen – dijo el chico desconocido – bueno si ya terminaste Herms ya me toca a mí, lo mejor para al último – dijo el chico un poco arrogante. Snape al escuchar eso pensó que ese chico de seguro era hijo del arrogante de Potter.

Al frente paso un chico alto, de pelo azabache muy revuelto, ojos verde esmeralda muy bonitos, con gafas redondas, delgado aunque con muy buen cuerpo, muchas cicatrices pero destacando una en forma de rayo en su frente. Los Potter, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Amelia, Marlene, los Weasley, los Gemelos Prewett, Dumbledore y McGonagall se quedaron en estado de shock, ya que el joven se parecía mucho a otro que estaba sentado con una pelirroja, la diferencia era que tenía los ojos color verde esmeralda y una cicatriz.

-Bueno, hola, yo soy Harry James Potter – en ese momento todos salieron del shock y sonrieron felices, pero más lo estaban los Potter, Sirius y Remus, Lily también aunque un poco nerviosa ya que esperaba escuchar que ella era la madre de ese chico – soy hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans – al terminar la oración hubo muchas reacciones diferentes.

\- ¡Tengo un hijo/ahijado/sobrino! – cantaban los Merodeadores haciendo un baile ridículo, en eso James se pone junto a Lily – ¡pelirroja nos casamos y tenemos un hijo! ¡Te dije que eras, eres y serás el amor de mi vida! – en eso carga a Lily y le da vueltas contento de que estaría por siempre con su pelirroja – ¡te amo Lily! – luego la beso después de bajarla.

-Yo también te amo James – sonrió enormemente Lily, ya que amaba a James más que nada en ese mundo, siempre se imaginó estar casada con él y tener hijos.

-¡Tenemos un nieto! – gritaron los abuelos de Harry.

Harry veía todo eso entre contento y triste, esa debió de ser su familia, pero gracias a Voldemort y Colagusano nunca pudo saber que se sentía ser amado por su madre y su padre, conocer a sus abuelos y ser malcriado por ellos, que su padre le enseñara a volar, que su madre lo retara en vez de la Sra. Weasley, tener hermanos o que su padre, padrino y tío le enseñaran a ser un Merodeador.

Los chicos del futuro veían felices y divertidos la escena, ya que por fin Harry podría conocer a sus padres y abuelos en primera fila y ver a Remus y Sirius sin ningún rastro de dolor y tristeza en sus ojos.

Snape veía toda la escena con enojo, tristeza y envidia. Enojo porque el odioso y arrogante de Potter tenía un hijo con su hermosa Lily, a demás de que el chico era físicamente a su padre pero con los bellos ojos de su madre y eso es lo que más le enojaba, ver algo de su Lily en el cuerpo del presumido de Potter. Tristeza porque desde que llamo a Lily sangre sucia en sexto, dejaron de ser los mejores amigos y tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Lily lo que sentía por ella. Y envidia porque desde que el chico dijo que Lily era su madre, envidio a Potter por conquistar a Lily y más a parte hacerla madre, lo que más ella deseaba.

Lucius veía todo eso con repulsión y no veía la hora en que terminara todo esto.

Mientras que los demás del pasado y los Tonks estaban contentos por la pareja.

-Bueno si mis padres, padrino, tío y abuelos me dejan terminar se los agradeceré – dijo Harry. Los mencionados se sentaron pero con una cara radiante.

-¡¿Espera me dijiste tío /padrino?¡ - dijeron al mismo tiempo Remus y Sirius.

-Si – asintió Harry – Remus es mi tío y Sirius mi padrino – en eso los dos se pararon y abrasaron a Lily y James agradeciéndoles. Luego se fueron a su lugar para que Harry continuara con su presentación – bueno yo no contare nada porque en los libros relata mi historia, solo diré que mi novia es la hermosa Ginny Weasley – se acerco a Ginny para que se levantara y la beso tiernamente, después se separaron y se sonrieron para quedar abrazados y Harry pasara un brazo por la cintura de Ginny.

-¡Hey Potter cuidadito de donde pones esas manos! – dijeron 6 pelirrojos a la vez, haciendo reír a los demás y que la pareja los viera entre enojados y divertidos

-¡Ustedes no se metan! – grito Ginny y sus hermanos asustados ya no dijeron nada. Harry veía todo divertido, le encantaba como Ginny controlaba a sus hermanos, gracias a ella sus cuñados no le hicieron nada cuando se enteraron que volvían a ser una pareja oficialmente.

-Wuau mi nuera es genial – dijo James, muy contento de que su hijo estuviera con la chica pelirroja. En eso Lily de da un golpe en el brazo – auch, Lily ¿porque me pegas? – pregunto sobándose su brazo ya que le había pegado un poco fuerte.

-Para que dejes de decir tonterías – respondió – perdónalo Ginny es que es un poco, como decirlo, imprudente – todos empezaron a reír por lo dicho de la pelirroja.

-Huy Cornamenta si la pelirroja se enoja así de fácil ahorita de novios ¡imagínate de casados! – soltó Canuto con su risa perruna.

-¡BLACK! – grito Lily enojada, en eso Sirius dejo de reír y se oculto atrás de Remus que se reía de su amigo, siempre era igual cuando se trataba de Lily, hacia una broma sobre ella, esta se enojaba, para que luego Sirius se alejara de ella y se ocultara atrás de él .

-Pues para que lo sepas no me importa Canuto – respondió Cornamenta – yo así amo a mi querida pelirroja – y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

-Bueno ya que terminaron las presentaciones, vamos a leer esos libros – comenzó Dumbledore - ¿Quién quiere …

-Espere profesor antes debo decir algo – dijo Harry, Dumbledore asintió – bueno, como ya leyeron en la carta hay reglas que deben de seguirse, si no lo hacen será sacado de esta sala y le borraremos las memoria. La segunda cosa es que no importa que pase nadie, repito, NADIE podrá castigarnos ni por parte de la escuela ni por la de nuestros familiares,- viendo de reojo a dos pelirrojas - tampoco se puede quitar puntos a las casas, responderemos a sus dudas solamente si no vienen en los libros o si son detalles pequeños que si pudiéramos decirles antes de tiempo y los pasadizos no se nombraran – en ese punto los merodeadores se sorprendieron y Harry les guiño un ojo – tercero y más importante, si alguno de esta sala le dice a alguien más cosas del futuro, por más pequeña que sea la información se le borrara la memoria inmediatamente, ya que hicimos un hechizo para saber quien dice información y quién no. Eso es todo profesor puede continuar – se fue a sentar a lado de Ginny, para luego tomar su mano.

-¿Quién quiere comenzar a leer? – Pero nadie contesto – bueno en ese caso empezare yo – se acerco al sillón y mesa donde estaban los libros y tomo el primero libro, se fijo detenidamente en el, hasta que aparecieron unas letras en la portada. Se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que decía, volteo la mirada a Harry, este con una sonrisa pequeña y un asentimiento le dijo que estaba bien y comenzara a leer. Dumbledore se claro la garganta y dijo – Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal – todos los del pasado vieron a Harry para que este les diera una explicación, que nunca llego, hasta que James rompió el silencio.

-Harry ¿tú eres el chico que derroto a Voldemort, como decía en la carta? – Harry vio a su padre a los ojos y en ellos vio miedo, preocupación, terror, tristeza y dolor.

Harry asintió y dijo – todo a su tiempo papá – aunque le pareció raro decirle así se sintió muy bien. Los demás solo los veían para ver qué pasaba. James asintió y vio a Lily, ella también tenía miedo, miedo por lo que le paso o pudiera pasar en el futuro a su hijo, sus seres queridos y a ellos mismos.

-Todo saldrá bien preciosa, yo siempre te cuidare, a ti y a nuestro hijo no importa que pase – le susurro James para tranquilizar a Lily y después de un asentimiento de la chica se besaron y dejaron que el profesor continuara.

-El libro se divide en capítulos y el primero es – guardo silencio un momento y continuo – **El niño que vivió**.

Hola a todos

Primero: que nada quería agradecerles a los que me apoyaron en el inicio de mi historia la verdad estoy muy agradecida y tomare muy en cuenta sus consejos

Segundo: a los que no les gusta o me digan cosas por comentarios, la verdad me interesa un reverendo cacahuate lo que digan. No es que quiera ser grosera, pero un comentario que me mandaron me hizo enojar mucho. Si yo algún día leo sus historias y me gusta se los comentare y tal vez les diría algo para que lo pongan en su historia, pero esa ya es decisión de cada autor si quiere tomar o no lo que dije esta en todo su derecho, pero si no me gusta su historia no ando por ahí diciendo que su historia es mala. Si de verdad no me gusta simplemente dejo de leer esa historia y busco otras y no ando diciendo tonterías.

Tercero: lleve a los Sres. Evans y Potter porque en MI historia me imagino que ellos mueren a finales del séptimo año de James y Lily y ellos se encuentran a mitad de curso.

Cuarto: algunas parejas las dejare como están originalmente, como Harry y Ginny o Ron y Hermione, la única pareja que cambiare es Neville y Luna ya que me gusta más esa pareja que Neville y Hannah.

Quinto: los gemelos los traje cuando estaban a mitad de batalla por eso están heridos y todo eso. Abreviaré a veces a los Gemelos Weasley como GW y a los Gemelos Prewett como GP.

Eso es todo muchas gracias y espero que tengan un lindo día.

Bye.

P.D: se me olvido decirles que tratare de actualizar los viernes o sábados por la tarde. Solamente actualice hoy porque quería saber su opinión sobre las presentaciones


	3. El niño que vivio

-El libro se divide en capítulos y el primero es – guardo silencio un momento y continuo – **El niño que vivió.**

**El señor y la señora Dursley**

-¿Dursley? – Dijeron los Sres. Evans, James y Lily – ¿ese no es el apellido de tú hermana Lily?

-Si, ese es el apellido de su marido – confirmo – pero ¿Porqué comienza el libro con la familia de mi hermana? – las 4 personas anteriores se voltearon a ver a Harry.

-Ya pronto sabrán, solo sigan leyendo – dijo pero notaron que tenía una mirada triste.

**Que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy nor males…**

-Si normales se les pudiera decir a una ballena, jirafa y un cerdo – murmuro por lo bajo Harry para sus amigos y novia, asiéndolos reír.

Todos escucharon cuchicheos y voltearon a ver a los 4 chicos.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes? – pregunto Canuto

-Nada – respondieron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-No pierdan su tiempo – dijo Neville – desde que los conozco son así, bueno al principio solo eran Ron, Hermione y Harry, pero luego se unió Ginny por ser novia de Harry – los chicos sonrieron por lo que dijo Neville, ya que tenía razón. Hermione le hizo una señal a Dumbledore para que continuara.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulen to y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

-¿Falardos? ¿Qué son los falardos? – pregunto el Sr. Weasley

-Ahora no Arthur – lo regaño la Sra. Weasley, sus hijos, Harry y Hermione rieron, ya que en su tiempo pasaba lo mismo.

-No se preocupe Sr. Weasley en el descanso le explico para que funcionan los artefactos muggles que aparecen en la historia, pero no es falardos es TALADROS – le dijo Hermione para que la Sra. Weasley no se molestara más con su esposo.

-Wuau Harry, tu tío sí que es guapo – dijo Tonks sarcásticamente y poniendo cara de enamorada y todos empezaron a reír.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por enci ma de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-Mi chica ideal, pero es muy chismosa – se burlo Canuto. Los chicos del futuro empezaron a reír, menos Hermione, junto con los Gemelos Prewett.

! -¡Sirius / ¡Canuto! / ¡Sr. Negro! - Lo regañaron los Sres. Potter, McGonagall, Dromeda, Molly, Lily, James, Remus, Marlene, Tonks y Hermione - Perdonen a mi hijo Sres. Evans - siguio Dorea.

-No se preocupe Sra. Potter – le sonrió Elizabeth a Dorea – y llámeme Elizabeth, ya que vamos a ser consuegros – Lily y James sonrieron pero un poco sonrojados.

-Esta bien, entonces Elizabeth llámame Dorea – y se volteo a ver a Sirius – ahora jovencito discúlpate con los Sres. Evans – mirando severamente a Sirius.

-Lo siento Sres. Evans – se disculpo Canuto, con la cabeza un poco inclinada por la pena.

-No te preocupes muchacho – respondió John.

-¿Hijo? ¿Cómo que hijo? – pregunto Harry algo confundido por lo que dijo su abuela.

-Si, hijo – sonrió Sirius – lo que pasa cachorro… – James, Lily, Remus, Marlene, McGonagall, Dumbledore y los Sres. Potter y Evans voltearon a verlo con miradas de confusión. Mientras que los del futuro sonreían.

-¿Cachorro? – Pregunto James – no sería más bien ¿cervatillo? Ya sabes por mí – Lily y Remus asintieron a lo dicho por James y los demás veían extraña esa conversación (menos los del futuro).

-Si cachorro, no creo que se escuche bien decirle cervatillo – empezó a reír Canuto y Remus se le unió, en esta ocasión debió de darle la razón a Sirius, cervatillo no se escucha bien - ¿tú qué dices Harry?

-Pues… a mi Sirius siempre me llama "cachorro", - sonrió - aunque originalmente si debería de ser cervatillo pero no se escucha bien – dijo Harry haciendo una mueca rara – pero estábamos discutiendo de porque mi abuela te dice hijo.

-Ah cierto, bueno es que desde que me salí de la casa de mi querida madre – a nadie se le paso por alto que le dijo a su madre "querida" con enojo – los Potter me abrieron las puertas de su casa y me adoptaron oficialmente (o sea fueron a firmar los papeles de adopción) y desde entonces yo le digo mamá Dorea o papá Charlus y ellos me llaman hijo – termino de explicar Sirius con una sonrisa radiante, que nunca antes le habían visto.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Si por niño cerdito se refiere – comenzó Fred.

-Pues sí, no hay mejor cerdito que él – termino George, ocasionando que todos rieran, menos los antisociales, o sea Lucius y Snape.

Los del futuro, menos los Tonks, habían extrañado mucho las bromas de los Gemelos, George si hacia bromas pero no era lo mismo. Les alegro verlos otra vez juntos después de 3 meses.

-¡George! ¡Fred! – regaño Molly, pero no fue tan convincente su tono de voz, ya que a ella también se rio pero disimuladamente.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también te nían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-Esperen, esperen ¿Cómo que los Potter? – pregunto furioso Sirius, pero no era el único sino también los Sres. Potter, Remus, James, la mayora de los chicos del futuro y hasta McGonagall.

-Por favor tranquilos, lo que quería decir es que como nosotros somos magos y ellos odian la magia, bueno más bien Petunia me odia a mi – dijo Lily un poco triste al recordar como la trataba su hermana.

-Tranquila Lils, ya verás que ella tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que fue un error al tratarte así – trato de animarla James. Lily sonrió y beso a su novio en los labios para agradecerle.

Los Sres. Evans escuchaban lo que decían los demás y agacharon un poco la cabeza ya que su otra hija, Petunia, trataba mal a Lily y eso les preocupaba y avergonzaba un poco.

Cuando todos estuvieron tranquilos, Dumbledore volvió a leer.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Durs ley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su ma rido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

-Pues yo creo que este libro te esta describiendo muy bien Cornamenta – se burlo Sirius y Remus asintió a lo dicho. James volteo a ver a Sirius con una mirada de querer matarlo, mientras tanto todos reían y más por la cara de James.

-Gracias Canuto y a ti también Lunático, si así son mis amigos para que quiero enemigos – dijo Cornamenta tratando de parecer enojado, aunque no lo logro del todo, ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Sirius! - lo reto Lily – James no es un inútil, si un poco flojo, arrogante, presumido, pocas veces un poco ton…

-¡Lily! Por favor di a donde quieres llegar ¿si cariño? – dijo James un poco rojo por lo que decía Lily, haciendo que los demás rieran todavía más.

-A si perdón amor, bueno a lo que iba es que James no es un inútil, es muy caballeroso, amable, lindo y sobre todo el mejor novio de todos – termino de decir dándole un beso en los labios a su novio.

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-Más bien nosotros somos los que no queremos…

-Que Harry se junte con el pequeño cerdito – dijeron los GW.

-¡Fred! ¡George! – reto Molly enojada con sus hijos.

La mayoría rió por ese comentario, aunque trataban de no hacerlo porque luego Molly los retaba y era mejor que no lo hiciera, la Sra. Weasley daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

-Saben – comenzó Canuto riendo por lo bajo – ellos serán nuestros sucesores en la siguiente generación – Lunático y Cornamenta estaban de acuerdo con su amigo, ya que van varias veces que escuchan a los gemelos haciendo bromas.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

-¿Por qué comienza narrando de la familia de Petunia? Si es la hermana de Lily y tía de Harry, pero ¿no debería comenzar nombrando a Lily, James y Harry? – dijo Lía, pues se le hacía extraño que la historia no comenzara con la vida de su amiga. Marlene, Alice y Lía se vieron un poco preocupadas.

-Esto no me gusta nada – comento Dorea, tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Tranquila querida, hay que esperar a ver qué pasa – Charlus estaba igual de preocupado que su esposa, pero tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Dorea – agrego Elizabeth – esto no me gusta – John la abrazo y la acurruco en su pecho.

-James – murmuro Lily – tengo miedo, siento el presentimiento de que algo malo está pasando y no me gusta nada – James sin saber qué hacer, abrazo más fuerte a Lily y la beso en la frente para tranquilizarla, no le gustaba ver el miedo en los ojos de Lily.

Remus y Sirius no estaban mejor que sus amigos ellos también tenían un presentimiento muy malo, voltearon a ver a Harry para ver si él les daba alguna respuesta. Harry al sentir unas miradas sobre él, volteo y se encontró con las miradas de su tío y padrino. Se observaron un buen rato hasta que Harry hablo por fin.

-Lo siento, – dirigiéndose a Sirius y Remus. Todos prestaron atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los tres ya que llevaban rato viéndose, como tratando de leerse los pensamientos – pero no puedo decir nada, más a delante vendrá la respuesta, solo sigan leyendo – a nadie paso por alto el tono triste de voz que utilizo Harry y eso solo hizo que se preocuparan todavía más.

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

-¿Una lechuza? – pregunto Frank - ¿Qué hace una lechuza en un lugar muggle?

-No lo sé Sr. Longbottom pero si nos deja continuar lo sabremos – regaño McGonagall, estaba cansada de tantas interrupciones y ella también quería saber que ocurría, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre este capítulo.

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse se Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. ****«Diablillo», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

-Pero que niño tan mal educado – dijo molesta Molly – si uno de mis hijos se comporta así, serian castigados hasta el próximo siglo – termino viéndolos con una mirada severa.

Andrómeda, Elizabeth, Minerva, Dorea, Augusta y la Prof. Sprout estaban de acuerdo con la Sra. Weasley.

-Si mi madre se pone así porque tu primo arrojo el cereal, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando sepa todo lo que hicimos – murmuro ron para sus dos amigos, aunque Ginny también escucho. El trío se puso pálido pues no querían sufrir la furia de la Sra. Weasley.

-Y mi madre se pondrá igual – siguió Harry, poniéndose cada vez más pálido – Sirius y Remus me contaron que tenía un carácter muy fuerte, saben creo que esto ya no es una buena idea – los otros dos asintieron, se veían muy pálidos y Ginny soltó una risita al ver la cara de horror que ponían su novio, hermano y cuñada.

-Yo no me reiría Ginny – comento Hermione – tu en el quinto libro al final vas a participar y también en el sexto y séptimo – a la pelirroja se le borro la sonrisa y se puso pálida y aunque Hermione no lo comentara, que se lo agradecía mentalmente por no haberlo hecho, ella participaría en el siguiente libro y le daba miedo pensar que dirían los demás de ella. Harry supo que estaba pensando su pelirroja y la estrecho contra él.

-Tranquila preciosa, nadie te dirá nada y si lo hacen tienes 6 hermanos, una cuñada y un novio, que es el salvador del mundo, que te van a proteger – susurro Harry en su oído, le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Ginny solamente lo besó en los labios y se acurruco más contra él.

-¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes cuatro? – pregunto curioso Sirius, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por cómo se fueron poniendo de pálidos los chicos conformo iban susurrando más cosas y de repente la pelirroja se puso mucho más pálida, si es que se podía ya que estaba muy blanca, y como su ahijado la acurrucaba en su pecho y le decía cosas al oído, haciendo que la pelirroja recuperara un poco de color.

-Nada Sirius, solo unas cosas que más adelante sabrán- contesto Harry.

Los demás solo veían a los chicos con miradas interrogantes pero decidieron no decir nada más.

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-¿Un gato mirando un plano? – Pregunto John – eso no pasa en nuestro mundo. ¿En el de ustedes si? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Charlus.

-Mmm pues un gato normal no, pero si un mago que se transforma en gato u otro animal si puede – contesto Charlus.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano.**

-¿Atigrado? – Preguntaron los bromistas, se vieron entre ellos y después dijeron – ¡pero si es Minnie! – y todos rieron, pero trataron de disimularlo por la mirada que les mandaba McGonagall.

-¡James! / ¡Remus! / ¡Sirius! / ¡Fred ¡George! / ¡Sres. Prewett! – gritaron Lily, Dorea, Marlene, la Sra. Weasley y McGonagall y viéndolos con mala cara.

Estos se callaron pero todavía tenían una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

**Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. **

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

-¿Individuos con capa? ¿pero eso que tiene de extraño? – pregunto Lucius un poco molesto.

-Papá en el mundo muggle nadie utiliza las capas – le respondió Draco.

-¿Tú como sabes eso Draco? – volvió a preguntar Lucius.

-Porque con Astoria vamos a veces al mundo muggle a distraernos, como ir al cine, ir a algún restaurante o tiendas de ropa – la mayoría se sorprendió de la revelación de Draco, menos los chicos del futuro (los Tonks y los GW también estaban sorprendidos).

-¡Te prohíbo que sigas yendo a ese asqueroso lugar! ¡tú eres un sangre limpia, un Malfoy y ningún hijo mío se juntara con los estúpidos muggles¡ - grito Lucius muy enojado. Todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo a padre e hijo discutiendo.

-No dejare de ir solo porque TÚ me lo digas, yo seguiré yendo a esos lugares te guste o no te guste padre. A demás de que voy porque me gusta, lo hago por Astoria y si ella me pide ir a alguno de esos lugares yo la llevare – aunque Draco no elevo su nivel de voz, era muy fría y a algunos les dio un escalofrío por como hablo, nunca habían escuchado algo así y mucho menos a un Malfoy.

-Tranquilo Draco – le susurro Tori a Draco en su oído, haciendo que este se estremeciera – no le hagas caso – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero…

-Shh, olvídate de eso y dame un beso – y Draco le dio un beso en los labios a Tori, fue despacio y muy tierno. Cuando terminaron el beso, se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron, luego Tori se a cómodo en el pecho de Draco para seguir escuchando la lectura.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

-¿Verde? De seguro Slytherin – dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Sirius! – Gritaron Dorea y Marlene – compórtate, ya no eres un niño – término de decir Marlene.

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. **

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

-Albus esto está muy extraño – murmuro McGonagall – ¿porque yo estaba en un barrio muggle? ¿Por qué tantos magos pasean como si nada en el mundo muggle? Y ¿Por qué tantas lechuzas?, esto no me gusta Albus – estaba muy nerviosa todo esto se ponía cada vez más extraño.

-No lo sé Minerva, - pero Albus tenía alguna idea de que pasaba pero decidió mejor dejarlo así y ver si estaba vez si lograba equivocarse – pero hay que terminar de leer para saber qué pasa.

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. **

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación. **

**—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído... **

**—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con los Potter?! – grito desesperada Dorea, Charlus no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su esposa, ya que él estaba igual o peor que ella.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con Harry?! – pregunto al mismo tiempo que Dorea Lily, que cada vez que avanzaban más en el capítulo se ponía más nerviosa y tenía mucho miedo de saber que seguía, pero se hacia la fuerte para no preocupar a James – Harry dime que está pasando – todos se voltearon a ver al muchacho pero este solo tenía la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas con las de Ginny.

-Lo siento mamá – se sintió tan extraño decirle de esa manera y más cuando tenía la misma edad que ella – pero no puedo decirte nada, solo sigan leyendo por favor – a todos les pareció el extraño tono de tristeza que tenia la voz de Harry y como vieron que no iba a contestar, voltearon a ver a Dumbledore para que siguiera leyendo.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. **

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

-¡Nunca le pondría esos horribles nombres a mi hijo! – dijo James.

-Y menos yo – siguió Lily – Harry James Potter Evans es perfecto.

-Sin duda lo es – dijo Ginny viendo a Harry con ojos embobados y este le dio un beso en los labios, luego escucho carraspeos y sabía que venían de sus cuñados. Los ignoro y abrazo a Ginny por la cintura pegándola más a él.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

-¡Que ni se atreva a terminar esa frase! – gritaron la mayoría de los que estaban en la sala.

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

—**Perdón **

-¡Pero si tiene modales! – dijo Harry en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, cosa que solo logro un poco, al escuchar unas risitas de algunos que estaban a su alrededor.

—**gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

—**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

Todos en la sala estaban en silencio cuando Dumbledore termino de leer ese último párrafo. Los del futuro nada más estaban esperando la reacción de los demás. Pasaron 5 minutos y nada pasaba, hasta que Sirius grito:

-¡SI! ¡LA CARA DE SERPIENTE POR FIN SE FUE! – y empezó a bailar junto a Cornamenta y Lunático diciendo: ¡lo vencimos! ¡Se fue Voldy!. Luego se le unió Frank, Xeno y los GP.

Los demás solo los vieron y sonrieron un poco, si estaban felices de la noticia que Voldemort se había ido pero algo les decía que faltaba algo más y que no era bueno.

-¿Qué pasa Lily porque no festejas? – pregunto James.

-Es que algo me dice que esto no es todo – respondió Lily con voz un poco temblorosa.

Entonces de poco a poco los 7 hombres dejaron de bailar y yendo a sus lugares, pues sabían que faltaba más para que terminara ese capítulo.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. **

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). **

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

-Eso no va a funcionar con Minnie – canturrearon los GW, sacando así unas pequeñas risas de los que estaban presentes.

-¡George! ¡Fred! – Reto Molly a los GW – cállense y dejen que la lectura continúe – los GW guardaron silencio al ver la mirada de enojo de su madre.

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta. **

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

-Si, conocemos muy bien esa mirada – dijeron los merodeadores y los dos pares de gemelos.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

-No no es una actitud normal de un gato pero si de Minnie – dijo Sirius.

-¡Sirius! / ¡Sr. Black! – gritaron Dorea y Minerva.

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. **

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

—**Bueno, Ted**

-¡Ese es mi papa! – dijo Tonks contenta.

-¿Cómo sabes que es tu papá Dora? – dijo Remus, aunque a James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene, Frank, Lía, Alice y los Tonks no se les paso la forma en cómo lunático le dijo a Tonks. Pero esta no dio señales de haberse dado cuenta.

-Bueno es que a mi papá le gusta a veces ir a la estación de radio – contesto ella.

**—Dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. **

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón.****¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... **

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

-Cobarde – dijeron casi todos los de la sala.

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

-Hay Petunia – dijo Lily un poco triste y derramando una lagrima. James la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Tenemos que hablar con Petunia – murmuro Elizabeth a su esposo.

-Si querida, esto no puede seguir así – término de decir John.

**—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro... **

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley **

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo. **

-¡¿Su grupo?! ¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?! – grito/dijo enojada la Sra. Weasley.

-Tranquila Sra. Weasley, solamente se refiere a nosotros los magos – trato de tranquilizarlo Harry. Y parece que funciono porque ya no dijo nada más.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: **

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no? **

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. **

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no? **

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-¡Pues no quería su opinión! – grito Ginny muy enojada.

-Tranquila Gin, lo que digan no me importa – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y beso a su novia para que ya no estuviera enojada.

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. **

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. **

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

-Pues nosotros tampoco soportaríamos tener algo que ver con esos muggles – dijo Sirius muy enojado – lo siento pelirroja y Sres. Evans pero…

-No te preocupes hijo, yo tampoco los soporto y eso que dos de ellos son de mi sangre – respondió John tratando de que el chico no se sintiera apenado.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... **

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive.**

-¿A quien espera Minnie? – pregunto Sirius.

-¡Sirius! – grito Marlene y Lily.

-Sr. Black, más respeto por favor y no se a quien estoy esperando – respondió McGonagall un poco molesta.

**Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. **

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. **

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

-¡Dumby! – gritaron los bromistas. Dumbledore solo sonrió y en sus ojos se veía un brillo.

-¡Fred y George! / ¡James! / ¡Remus! / ¡Sirius! / ¡Sres. Prewett! – gritaron Molly, Lily, Dorea, Marlene, Dromeda y McGonagall. Mientras que los demás se reían disimuladamente por el apodo que le pusieron a Albus.

-¿Profesor que hace ahí? – pregunto Hagrid (perdón se me olvido que estaba ahí el pobre XD).

-No lo sé Hagrid, hay que seguir leyendo – y se volteo para ver a Harry – por cierto Harry describes muy bien a la gente – termino de decir con una sonrisa. Y todos (a excepción de los amargados) se empezaron a reír.

**Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore. **

-¡No me digas! – dijo George.

-Si no lo dicen ni cuenta me doy – le siguió Fred.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido. **

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. **

-¡Yo quiero uno! – grito Dora, asustando un poco a Remus - ¿profesor donde consiguió ese aparato?

\- Debo de decir que es único, ya que yo lo hice Srta. Tonks

-¿Me podría hacer uno por favor! – dijo poniendo ojos de perrito mojado, que a Remus y a un pelirrojo se le hizo tierno.

-¡Nymphadora! – regaño su madre.

-¿Para qué quieres eso Dora? – y Tonks como siempre no se dio cuenta de cómo la llamo Remus, pero los amigos de este y los padres de la chica sí.

-Bueno es que quiero ser aurora y eso podría ser útil – Ron tuvo que darle la razón ya que él tenia dicho aparato y le sirvió mucho en la guerra y no solo para apagar luces.

-Ya después hablan de eso hay que seguir leyendo – dijo McGonagall.

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra. **

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall. **

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada. **

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso. **

Todos se rieron de la profesora, pero al ver la mirada asesina que les mandaba decidieron callar.

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. **

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí. **

Harry bufo. No le parecía que los magos estuvieran celebrando por que "murió" Voldemort, pero pues tampoco podría negar que él también estaría contento por esa noticia. Sus amigos al ver la cara de tristeza de Harry le sonrieron cariñosamente, para que supiera que ellos estaban con él siempre, ya sea en las buenas o en las malas.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. **

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. **

-Dedalus me cae bien – dijo Charlus con una sonrisa.

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... **

Todos se quedaron callados esperando a que dijeran la razón por la que los magos actuaban así, pues les parecía extraño.

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. **

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? **

-¡SIIII! ¡POR FIN VOLDY SE FUE DE ESTE MUNDO! – gritaron los bromistas, menos los GW, muy contentos, y los demás del pasado sonrieron por saber que ya no estaba Voldemort pero algo le decía que no era así. Los del futuro decidieron no expresar nada y se quedaron viendo la reacción de los demás.

-¡Como se atreven a hablar así del Señor tenebroso! – dijo Lucius muy enojado, pues no podía creer que su Señor estuviera muerto.

-¡Nosotros le decimos como se nos dé la gana Malfoy! – volvieron a gritar los bromistas.

-Basta señores hay que continuar – los calmo Albus.

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón? **

-¿Un qué? – preguntaron los de sangre pura y los mestizos, hijos de muggles o muggles rodaron los ojos.

-Un dulce muggle – respondieron Albus, Lily, Hermione, Remus y Harry.

— **¿Un qué?**

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho. **

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido... **

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort****. ****—La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. **

-¡Exactamente! – dijeron los del futuro, Frank, Alice, Lía, Marlene, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Dorea, Charlus, Alastor, Kingsley y los GP.

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo. **

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve. **

-Solo porque usted no es un loco desnarizado que se cree el mejor mago del mundo – dijo Harry, los GW chocaron la mano con Harry, igual que los merodeadores, mientras que todos reían, menos Lucius y Snape.

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos. **

-Me quedo con lo que dijo Harry – dijo Ron riendo. Los bromistas estuvieron de acuerdo.

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

-¡Nosotros estuvimos ahí! – gritaron los Merodeadores.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar. **

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? **

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. **

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter****.**** El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Absoluto silencio. No se oía nada en la sala, pues todos estaban en shock. Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento creerían que ellos eran estatuas, pues nadie se movía, ni hacia gesto alguno.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, un que nada mas pasaron 5 minutos, todos empezaron a reaccionar.

Los Sres. Evans y Potter empezaron a llorar por sus hijos, pues les dolía saber que dentro de unos años sus hijos morirían. Remus, Sirius, Frank, Lía, Alice y Marlene también lloraban por sus amigos, pues eran unas grandes personas y morirían injustamente solo por una estúpida guerra. Snape estaba todavía en shock, no podía creer que su Lily iba a morir, eso tenía que evitarlo, no importaba si tendría que luchar contra el mismísimo Voldemort, él no dejaría que Lily muriera y no importaba que ella estuviera con Potter, solo quería que no le sucediera nada. Xeno y Narcissa estaban tristes, aunque no los conociera mucho, no les deseaban la muerte pues se veían que eran unas buenas personas. Albus había perdido su brillo en sus ojos azules, Minerva, Sprout, Binns, Flitwick y Hagrid también lloraban pues eran dos de sus mejores alumnos y dos chicos maravillosos, aunque a veces James les sacara canas verdes por sus travesuras. Los demás estaban tristes, pues no podía creer que unos chicos tan jóvenes iban a morir.

Los del futuro estaban todos callados esperando a que alguien dijera algo, pero los del pasado no decían nada solamente lloraban, hasta que…

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – gritaba Sirius furioso, con lagrimas en su rostro y sus ojos grises rojos de tanto llorar - ¡ELLOS NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS! ¡ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA! ¡DE SEGURO ES UNA BROMA O ESTOY SOÑANDO! – los chicos del futuro solo lo veían tristes, pues ahí Sirius se veía como el de su época cuando salió de Azkaban - ¡HARRY! – este pego un brinco en su asiento asustado y con pánico, pues él no quería responderle a Sirius la pregunta a que enseguida iba hacerle - ¡¿ES CIERTO?! ¡DIME QUE NO! ¡POR FAVOR! – en su mirada se veía la suplica. Harry solo volteo a ver a sus amigos para que le ayudaran el no quería decir la verdad.

-Es… es cierto Sirius – dijo Herms, pues le dolía ver a su "hermano" así, ella sabía que él no quería responderle a su padrino, porque no quería hacerle daño, ni a él ni a sus padres y abuelos.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sirius empezó a aventar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, los demás todavía no reaccionaban, solo se quedaban viendo a Sirius, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Marlene se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba Sirius, no sabía que iba a ser, hasta que inconscientemente lo abraso y hundió su cara en el pecho de él. Sirius en cuanto sintió a la chica, se fue calmando de poco a poco, él la abrazo pasando sus brazos torpemente por la cintura de la chica. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca y su cabello que olía a rosas lo relajaba bastante, esto se le hacía muy raro ya que nunca había sentido algo así por alguna chica. Y juntos empezaron a llorar, pues les dolía que sus mejores amigos y/o hermanos estuvieran muertos en el futuro. Entonces Sirius sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, volteo y vio a James, este le sonrió un poco y asintió. Sirius soltando a Marlene fue y abrazo James, como si temiera que este se fuera a ir si lo soltaba. Después de un rato se separaron.

-¡Escúchame bien cuatro ojos! – y todos se sorprendieron de cómo llamo Sirius a James - ¡Vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible por derrotar a ese estúpido e inútil de Voldemort – Lucius gruño – y créeme que si mueres, yo mismo iré tras de ti te revivió y te mato yo mismo! ¡¿Entendiste?!

-¡Si señor! – grito James, haciendo un saludo militar. Y todos empezaron a reír. Esos dos nunca cambiarían, no importaba que pasara, esos dos siempre estarían bromeando -¡ven dame un abrazo perro sarnoso! ¡Ven Lunático, que tú también eres mi hermano! – Remus se levanto y los tres se unieron en un abrazo. Una vez separados James fue junto a Lily.

-Perdón preciosa, perdóname por no haberte protegido como debería de hacerlo un esposo y padre de familia – murmuro James, solo para que Lily lo escuchara – prometo no dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño, primero pasan sobre mi – dijo muy seguro, después arrastro a Lily hasta donde estaba Ginny con Harry, este estaba tratando de no llorar pero se le estaba haciendo imposible, James se arrodillo y le levanto la cara a Harry para que lo viera a los ojos – perdóname tu también Harry, lo siento mucho hijo, por mi culpa te quedaste sin padres y creciste sin saber del amor que tenemos tu madre y yo, por favor Harry perdóname. Te prometo que no te fallare de nuevo y si tengo que morir, moriré para protegerlos a ti y a tu madre para que por lo menos se tengan el uno al otro.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte papá, tu nos protegiste a los dos, te enfrentaste a Voldemort tu solo sin varita para protegernos, le diste tiempo a mamá y a mí para huir pero ella no alcanzo a huir, solo logro llegar hasta mi habitación – dijo con una tristeza infinita. En eso abraza a su padre y empieza a llorar sacando todo su dolor, tristeza, frustración, odio, felicidad, cariño, amor, desesperación y todo lo que tuvo que soportar todos esos años. James al principio no sabía qué hacer pero después rodeo a Harry con sus brazos y le acaricio el pelo, como si de un niño chiquito se tratara, para tranquilizarlo. Lily veía a su novio y su hijo con unos ojos llenos de amor y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Amor porque tenía enfrente de ella dos personas que amaba con todo su corazón y tristeza porque sabía que no iba a poder disfrutar de su pequeño, no iba a ver como crecía o como decía sus primeras palabras y se prometió no dejar que nada le pasara a su hijo ni a su futuro marido.

En eso unos brazos cálidos y fuertes la sacan de sus pensamientos, trata de ver de reojo para ver de quien se trata y se da cuenta que es su hijo, su pequeño, en su pecho se empieza a entibiar, era una sensación rara pero buena, por fin sentía a su pequeño en sus brazos, era lo mejor del mundo.

-Lo siento mamá – murmuro Harry en su oído y Lily se separo un poco y lo vio a los ojos, sus mismos ojos, y le beso la frente a su pequeño. Harry cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de su madre en su frente, había soñado con esto tanto tiempo, abrasar a su padres y decirles por fin "mamá" "papá". Se sentía como un niño de 5 años siendo abrazado por sus padres.

-Tranquilo cariño, ya verás que todo va a cambiar – le sonrió Lily.

Todos veían a la futura familia Potter alegres, los chicos del futuro veían a Harry felices de que por fin su amigo pudiera conocer a sus padres y abrazarlos por primer vez. Ginny se alegraba por su novio, pues ella sabía perfectamente el dolor que él sentía cuando los veía a ellos, los Weasley, en familia. Nadie más que Harry se merecía ser feliz, pues había pasado por mucho.

Cuando todos se calmaron, 30 minutos después, Albus volvió a leer.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. **

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... **

-Muchas gracias profesora / Minerva / Minnie – dijeron los Sres. Potter, Evans, Lily y James.

-¡James! – regaño Lily aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que Minerva.

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. **

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. **

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido. **

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los familiares del chico y algunos que le tenían ya cierto cariño.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE EL DESNARIZADO DE VOLDEMORT TRATO DE MATAR A MI HIJO / NIETO / SOBRINO / AHIJADO?! – siguieron Lily, James, los abuelos, Sirius Y Remus.

-Tranquilos yo estoy bien – trato de tranquilizar Harry a su familia.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad? —Tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo? **

-¡Eso! – Grito Charlus – ¿cómo lograste sobrevivir? – pregunto este dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Abuelo – se sintió raro decir eso, pero le gustaba – en los libros se va a explicar – Charlus no muy convencido decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, pero tenía una sonrisa, pues Harry lo llamo abuelo.

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. **

-Yo creo que él ya lo sabía desde ese momento – murmuro Harry para sus amigos y novia, estos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes? – preguntó Frank.

-Ni lo intentes papá – Frank se sorprendió que le dijera así – ellos siempre son así, ya en los libros veras.

Todos se quedaron extrañados por la respuesta de Neville, pero decidieron seguir leyendo.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no? **

-¿Hagrid? / ¿Yo? – preguntaron los del pasado extrañados de que Hagrid iba a ir a un barrio muggle.

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí. **

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

-¡NOOO! ¡por favor no lo deje con ella! ¡Le hará la vida imposible! – grito Lily llorando. James no pudo decir nada, simplemente abraso a su novia para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué no lo deja con Lunático y conmigo? Nosotros podemos cuidarlo – dijo Sirius – o con uno de sus abuelos, ya sea con los Evans o Potter.

-No me puedo quedar con mis abuelos Sirius, ni con los Evans ni con los Potter – respondió Harry. Al escuchar esto James, Lily, Remus y Sirius se estremecieron, pues solo hay una razón por la cual Harry no se podía quedar con sus abuelos. Los cuatro mencionados empezaron a llorar y fueron a abrazar a sus respectivos padres (James, Remus y Sirius con los Potter y Lily con los Evans).

-¡Ustedes no pueden estar mue… muertos! – grito James que estaba abrazando a su madre - ¡no me pueden dejar! – y se volvió para ver a su hijo - ¿Cuándo murieron? – Harry no sabía si responder o no, pero si quería salvar a sus abuelos tenía que decirlo, así que respiro profundamente, saco el aire y dijo:

-Dos semanas después de que saliste de tú último año de Hogwarts – y los tres jóvenes empezaron a llorar más.

-¡Papá Charlus no puedes morir, me vas a dejar huérfano! – le grito Canuto a Charlus - ¡y lo peor con este cuatro ojos y con el señor chocolatín! – termino de decir, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, que logro solo a medias.

-¡Canuto! – regañaron James y Remus dándole un zape cada uno.

-¡auch!, Me van a deformar

-¡pues te lo mereces! – dijeron los dos.

-Ya chicos no se peleen – dijo Charlus – a demás nosotros no vamos a morir, para eso estamos aquí, para evitar todos los desastres.

-Es cierto, así que dejen de llorar que todavía seguimos aquí – agrego Dorea, dándole un abrazo y un beso a cada uno de sus hijos.

Lily no había hablado en todo ese rato, no podía creer que su futuro fuera tan horrible, iba a perder a sus padres, también a su novio y para colmo su hijo tendría que quedarse con su hermana, que le va a ser la vida imposible, todo por ser un mago.

Lily, que estaba abrazada de su padre, se separo de él y fue a pararse al lado de su hijo. Harry volteo a ver quien estaba parado junto a el y se encontró con su madre, que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y se podía notar en su mirada una tristeza profunda.

-Mamá – susurro Harry, pero supo que ella logro escucharlo. Y sin previo aviso su madre lo abrazo y empezó a llorar.

-Lo sie… siento tanto cariño… por mi… culpa… mi hermana te hará… la vida… imposible… - sollozaba Lily en el hombro de su hijo – si hubiera… hecho… algo más…

-Shh ya tranquila mamá, no es tu culpa, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya verás como cambiamos todo y todos seremos una familia – Harry se separo un poco de su madre y le sonrió, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien – sonrió un poco, aunque todavía sus ojos reflejaban tristeza – dime ¿Cuándo mue… mueren mis papás?

-3 meses antes de tu boda con papá

-Tranquila amor, no nos pasara nada – dijo John a su hija – y como dice Harry y Charlus estamos aquí para arreglar todo el futuro tan horrible que viene.

-Lils ya no llores a demás sigo aquí contigo – agrego su madre – y lo mejor de todo es que gracias a todo esto pude conocer a mi nieto

-Si tienen razón, hay que seguir leyendo – y fue a su lugar junto con James, este la abrazo por la cintura y la pego más a él.

—**¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí! **

-Gracias Minnie – dijo el joven Potter y los Merodeadores, los GP y GW empezaron a reír.

-Oh no usted también – se quejo Minerva pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta. **

-¿Una carta? – pregunto incrédula Lía – con todo respeto profesor, pero no creo que eso sirva de algo con esa gente – y varios le dieron la razón.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

-Por desgracia – bufo Harry.

Sus amigos se empezaron a reír, pues sabían que Harry odiaba su fama y con justa razón.

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo? **

-Bueno viéndolo desde ese punto – dijo Alice – yo creo que si es bueno que se quede con ellos.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: **

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry. **

—**Hagrid lo traerá. **

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida – dijo Harry.

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

-Wow Harry piensas como Dumby – dijeron los GW, haciendo reír a los de la sala.

-¡George! ¡Fred! – regaño su madre.

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso? **

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. **

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

Todos rieron por lo bajo y Hagrid estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Que buenas descripciones haces Harry – dijo Remus sonriéndole a su sobrino.

-Oye Herms – susurro Ron – ¿crees que así nos describa a nosotros?

-Lo más seguro es que si Ron – y los dos se pusieron un poco pálidos se voltearon a ver a Harry, Ginny también, ya que alcanzo a escuchar la conversación que tenían su cuñada y su hermano – espero por tu bien Harry que no nos hayas descrito como lo hiciste con Hagrid – señalándose a Ron, Ginny y a ella misma.

-Eh… pues veras… - empezó a decir Harry – mejor hay que leer el libro – trato de evitar el tema.

-Bueno – dijeron los 3.

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? **

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor. **

-¿Tengo una moto? – Dijo Sirius - ¡TENGO UNA MOTO! – y empezó a bailar – después de que Lily y mamá Dorea dijeron que no iba a tener ninguna ¡si pude conseguirla!

-Sirius Black – gritaron las dos pelirrojas – o te callas y te sientas o tu sueño de tener una moto se desvanece.

Y Canuto como un resorte se sentó, valiendo la risa de todos los presentes.

—**¿No ha habido problemas por allí? **

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. **

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache ****sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago. **

-Awww – dijeron todas la mujeres, haciendo que el ojiverde se sonrojara y sus amigos y familia (hombres) se burlaran de él.

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. **

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? **

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. **

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley. **

—**¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. **

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido. **

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles! **

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles... **

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. **

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones. **

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. **

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche. **

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. **

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. **

"No sabe cuánto la necesite" pensó Harry.

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley…No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: ****«¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

Hola a todos!

Mil perdones, en serio es que he tenido varios problemillas y por eso no pude actualizar la semana pasada, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo espero y les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia con gusto la leo y tomare en cuenta.

Bueno aclarando unas cositas por ahí:

1.- bueno como J. Aide – chan me pregunto qué ¿cómo es que Fred sigue vivo?, lo que pasa es que yo traje a los gemelos unos minutos antes de que Fred muriera, por eso ellos también tienen heridas de la batalla

2.- Los Sres. Potter y Evans no se realmente cuando mueren yo me invente las fechas y esas son las que más me gustaron.

3.- La pareja Sirius &amp; Marlene así la voy a dejar es una de mis parejas favoritas, igual sucede con la de Remus &amp; Dora (Tonks).

4.- En la relación Remus &amp; Dora voy a hacer que los dos sientan un poquito de celos y uno que otro encuentro, al igual que la de otras parejas pero luego se enteraran.

5.- Estoy pensando traer a Teddy de bebe, pero todavía no estoy segura de cómo traerlo, tengo unas cuantas ideas pero no se ¿podrían darme alguna idea?

Bueno eso es todo alguna duda o sugerencia pues ya saben donde contactarme, nos vemos y disfruten de la historia.

Adiós (n.n) /


	4. El vidrio que se desvanecio

-Aquí termina el capitulo – anuncio Dumbledore – ¿quién quiere leer ahora?

-Yo profesor – dijo Sirius y todos se le quedaron viendo - ¿Qué? Este libro si me gusta, a demás presiento que el siguiente capítulo mi ahijado hará algo muy divertido – termino diciendo con un sonrisa.

-Bueno Sirius como quieras, solo empieza a leer – dijo Remus.

-Ya voy lunático, que desesperado eres – bufo Sirius, buscando la página donde comenzaba el siguiente capítulo – ¡aja! Aquí esta y se llama – cuando vio el titulo se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa traviesa - **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se****despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no****había cambiado en absoluto.**

-Siempre está igual – comento Harry.

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el****número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi****exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas****noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de****la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una****gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de****diferentes colores,**

-Jajajajajajaja – se empezaron a reír los chichos del futuro, aunque Hermione hacia esfuerzos monumentales para no soltarse a reír como sus amigos, interrumpiendo la lectura de Canuto.

-¿De qué se ríen? – Pregunto este extrañado y vio a los demás, que también estaban extrañados por la actitud de los chicos.

-Tú solo jaja sigue leyendo jajaja – respondió Neville.

**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño,**

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja – ahora todos en la sala reían (menos ya sabemos quiénes), aunque los profesores y adultos, excepto Hagrid y Ted, trataban de no reír tanto.

-Harry tus descripciones son grandiosas – dijeron los GW y la mayoría en la sala estuvo de acuerdo.

** y en aquel****momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta,****en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por****su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Ron, Hermione y Ginny gruñeron. Los otros Weasley se le quedaron viendo a Harry, pues los GW, Ron y su padre fueron por él para ir a los Mundiales de Quidditch y este al sentir las miradas de sus cuñados, volteo y les sonrió.

-¿Cómo que no había señales de que otro niño estuviera ahí? – dijo Elizabeth – se supone que mi hija te recogió al día siguiente.

-Tranquila abuela, ya saldrá – respondió Harry.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento,****aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el****primer ruido del día.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

-¡Esa no es forma de levantar a un niño! – Gritaron todas las mujeres de la sala, que están furiosas por la forma en cómo Petunia le hablo a Harry.

Este solo suspiro de forma cansada, si solo se ponían así por cómo le hablaba su tía no quería imaginarse como se podrían con lo demás.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

—**¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y****después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. **

-¿Harry que tu habitación no estaba en el segundo piso? – pregunto George.

-Cierto, ¿Cómo escuchaste todo eso desde tu habitación? – siguió Fred.

Harry no contesto solo le hizo una seña a Sirius para que continuara.

**El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar****el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la****curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

-¡Recuerdas mi moto! – dijo feliz Canuto y sus amigos empezaron a reír.

-Si padrino la recuerdo.

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

-¡¿TE HACIAN COCINAR?! – gritaron las mujeres - ¡VOY A MATAR A PETUNIA! – siguió Lily, y los que estaban a su alrededor se alejaron un poco, pues se sabía que Lily Evans era de temer cuando se enojaba. Hasta sus padres se asustaron un poco, ya que el pelo de Lily se empezaba a mover y no había viento ahí dentro y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron.

James reunió todo su valor Gryffindor y se acerco a su novia.

-Lily – hablo despacio, Lily se giro y vio a James parado frente a ella – cariño tranquilízate ¿sí? los Merodeadores y los que quieran les haremos una broma para que aprendan a no meterse con un hijo de los Merodeadores. Pero por favor cálmate, es que estas asustando a todos y más a tu hijo – los dos voltearon a ver a Harry, que tenía los ojos como platos y estaba pálido. Se volvieron a mirar James y Lily, y está en seguida se calmo y su pelo dejo de moverse y sus ojos volvían al mismo tono que tenían.

Todos estaban asombrados nunca habían visto algo como eso, nunca nadie había podido tranquilizar a Lily Evans tan rápido.

-Eso fue… - rompió el silencio John – dios… Lily cariño a veces das miedo – y se volvió a ver a la pareja que estaban juntos abrazados.

-Cierto – dijeron todos, incluso Albus y Minerva estaban asustados.

-Entonces Harry ¿sabes cocinar? – pregunto Ron.

-¡RONALD! – gritaron la Sra. Weasley, Hermione y Ginny . Los merodeadores, los pares de gemelos, Neville, Draco y Harry reían, mientras que Ron se encogía por las miradas de las tres mujeres.

-Si Ron, si se cocinar – respondió Harry.

-Wow – dijeron los que antes se estaba riendo junto con el resto de los hermanos Weasley

– Y ¿cocinas rico? – dijo Draco, que estaba impresionado, pues él nunca había cocinado.

-¡Draco! – dijo Tori.

-Pues la verdad, no sé si cocino rico.

-¿Qué? Yo solo quería saber y así un día de estos cocina para todos – volteo a ver a los demás chicos - ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué cocine no?

-¡SI! – gritaron a todo pulmón. Harry solo se rio.

-Esta bien, hoy yo hago la cena – acepto Harry y todos empezaron vitorearon a Draco.

**Harry gimió.**

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

-Pero si no dijo nada – dijo molesta Luna. Neville la abrazo y le dio un beso para que se tranquilizara.

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? **

-Créeme ahijado/sobrino/hijo yo también lo hubiera olvidado – dijeron los Merodeadores.

**Harry se levantó****lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y,****después de sacar una araña de uno, **

-Harry ¿Por qué eres tan desordenado en tu casa? Si en Hogwarts, en nuestro dormitorio, tú eras el más limpio – pregunto Neville.

-Ya lo sabrás.

-Arañas, como odio las arañas – gimió Ron. Hermione le apretó la mano y Fred solamente agacho la cabeza, pues fue culpa suya que Ron le tuviera miedo a las arañas.

**se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque**

Sirius dejo de leer y leyó como 4 veces en silencio la última línea, volteo a ver a Harry y este se le quedo viendo a su padrino y con solo verlo a los ojos Sirius supo que todo eso era verdad.

-Canuto – dijo James, pero este no le hacía caso solo veía a los ojos a su ahijado – Canuto – volvió a intentar - ¡Sirius! – grito James desesperado.

Canuto despego la vista de Harry y se concentro en ver a James.

-¿Sirius que pasa? ¿Por qué no sigues leyendo? – pregunto Remus, pero con un deje de nerviosismo, pues algo le decía que lo que venía enseguida no le iba a gustar nada. Pero Sirius no respondió.

-Padrino…

Y eso fue suficiente para que Sirius reaccionara. Este se levanto de golpe, dejando el libro en la mesa y se volteo a una pared de su lado derecho, no sabía cómo, pero ahí estaban colgados tres cuadros. Uno de Petunia, otro de Vernon y el ultimo de Dudley. Saco su varita y empezó a lanzar hechizos, estaba furioso, nunca nadie lo había visto así de enojado, mucho menos James o Remus, que se la pasaban con él. Remus y James se miraron preocupados, solo una cosa muy fuerte tenía que haber hecho que Sirius se pusiera así.

Harry nunca había visto así a su padrino, ni siquiera cuando se peleaba con la Sra. Weasley. Se paro y fue a donde estaba Canuto, se pudo atrás de él y le toco el hombro, Sirius se volvió bruscamente, pues quería gritarle a la persona que lo había tocado que lo dejara en paz, pero vio a su ahijado frente de él. Harry le sonrió un poco y sin previo aviso Sirius lo abrazo y empezó a llorar.

-Oh Harry… lo sien… siento – Ginny, Hermione y Ron veían todo muy triste, y las chicas estaban llorando, mientras que los demás no entendían nada – perdóname… yo debí… debí haber…

-No Sirius, no podías – trato de tranquilizarlo – a demás yo no tengo nada que perdonarte – después de un rato se separan, Sirius se limpio las lagrimas y se dispuso a leer otra vez. Harry se sentó un su lugar, abrazo a Ginny para que dejara de llorar, la beso en los labios y le sonrió – tranquila amor, no llores ¿sí?

-Es que Harry…

-Es que nada Ginny – la corto Harry – hay que seguir escuchando la lectura. Sirius por favor.

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Nadie decía nada, todo estaba absolutamente callado. Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento a la sala vería estatuas humanas, como si alguien hubiera petrificado a todas esas personas.

Harry veía de un lado al otro, suplicándole a Merlín que nadie hiciera una locura en ese preciso instante, pero para su mala suerte (como siempre), su madre se paro y a pleno pulmón grito:

-¡EN UNA ALACENA! – su pelo empezó a moverse - ¡PETUNIA! ¡ TE VOY A MATAR!

Y eso fue suficiente para que se hiciera un pandemónium.

-¡PETUNIA EVANS! ¡UNA ALACENA! ¡A TU PROPIO SOBRINO! – gritaron igualmente Elizabeth y John

-¡ESE CERDO BOLA DE GRASA! ¡¿QUÉ LE HIZO A MI NIENTO?! – gritaron los Potter.

-¡VOY A MATAR AL HIPOPOTAMO Y A LA JIRFA CARA DE CABALLO! – dijeron/gritaron los Merodeadores, los GP, los hermanos Weasley, Hagrid, Dromeda, Ted, Dora, Frank, Alice, Marlene, Lía, Xeno, Neville, Luna, Tori, Draco.

-¡ESOS MUGGLES! ¡ YA VERAN LO QUE LES PASA A QUIENES SE METEN CON UN MAGO! – siguieron gritando Minerva, Sprout, Binns, Flitwick, Augusta, Arthur, Molly, Dromeda, Alastor, Kingsley y Narcissa.

Snape seguía en estado de shock. El hijo de Potter, lo maltrataron como a él, nunca lo hubiera creído. Ese mocoso que tenía los ojos de su amada Lily lo maltrataban, su propia tía, hermana de Lily. Nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que Petunia fuera a hacer semejante cosa, si sabía que odiaba a Lily, pero no pensaba que su odio fuera tanto.

Los únicos que no decían nada eran Lucius, Albus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry. El primero porque le daba igual. Albus no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ese pobre niño, Harry, sufrió mucho en su infancia. Todo esto le hacía recordar a su pequeña hermana Ariana, a ella también los muggles la trataron muy mal y por su culpa su hermana nunca pudo controlar su magia y tuvieron que protegerla de todo y de todos. Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban igual de enojados como Lily, aunque ya lo sabían, pero eso no les quitaba el enojo que tenían.

Harry veía todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala, no sabía cómo hacer para calmarlos a todos. Hasta que se oyó una gran explosión y todos dejaron de gritar. Dirigió su mirada donde estaba el humo y vio a su madre parada frente a la pared, donde se suponía que estaban los cuadros, pero ahora solo había una mancha negra grande. Se fijo en su madre, que todavía estaba furiosa, su pelo seguía moviéndose solo y sus ojos verdes estaban muy oscuros, respiraba agitadamente y no dejaba de ver la pared. Harry se paro y fue a donde su madre, la volteo para poder ver su rostro.

Lily no podía creerlo, su hijo, su pequeño, sufrió mucho de pequeño cuando estaba con Petunia, pero aun así sonreía y hacia pequeñas bromas con sus amigos y familiares. No sabía cómo le hacía, ella ya se hubiera derrumbado, no podría soportar solamente la idea de estar sola, sin sus padres o sin James. Vio sus ojos y noto una tristeza y dolor enormes pero también cariño, amor y felicidad.

No pudo más y empezó a llorar, estaba triste y con un dolor enorme, su hermana, su propia sangre la odia y peor aún le hace la vida imposible a su hijo, ese niño que no tenía nada que ver.

-Ya mamá, tranquila no pasa nada – le decía Harry, abrazándola – ya verás cómo estará bien y todos seremos felices, pero tienes que ser fuerte, papá te necesita.

-Pero… es que… no es justo – decía su madre.

-Yo lo sé mamá, en esta vida nada es justo, pero aun así tienes que ser fuerte, todos nosotros. Y ya verás que pronto todo se pondrá en su lugar solo hay que esperar ¿sí?

-Está bien

-Ahora todos, por favor siéntense y relájense…

-¡¿Qué nos relajemos?! – grito su padre - ¡¿Cómo nos vamos a relajar?! ¡Es inhumano…

-¡Ya basta papá! – grito Harry, y todos guardaron silencio, pues otra vez estaban empezando a gritar, suspiro y trato de relajarse – se que están furiosos y quieren ir a hacerle cosas a mis tíos y primo – todos bufaron, menos Lucius y Severus – pero ahora no se puede, tienen que aguantar esto porque hay 7 libros y esto es lo más ligero que tuve que soportar, tanto de mi familia como de la escuela. Así que por favor todos siéntense, relájense y traten de no hacer una estupidez. Son muchas cosas las que pasaran y les recomiendo que se vayan mentalizando para todo lo que viene.

Sin más Harry se sentó y Ginny empezó a hacerle mimos para que se relajara. Los demás obedecieron, a regañadientes pero lo hicieron, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que Sirius empezara a leer.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi****cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de****carreras. **

-¿Qué es un orde…

-Arthur querido, ahora no – regaño suavemente Molly a su esposo. Sus hijos se rieron por lo bajo.

-Al final le explico todo Sr. Weasley – dijo Hermione. Este asintió.

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio****para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

-Maldito cerdito – dijeron los 7 Weasley

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido. **

-Cierto – afirmaron los chicos del futuro

-Yo no entiendo cómo es que eres tan rápido – dijo extrañado Draco.

-Pues si te soy sincero, yo tampoco jajajaja – respondió Harry.

Los del futuro rieron, menos los Tonks, pues realmente les parecía extraño como Harry podía ser tan rápido. Los del pasado y los Tonks veían a los chicos extrañados.

-¿En serio Harry es rápido? – pregunto Remus.

-Rápido se le queda corto, pero sí lo es – respondió Neville.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

-Oh no hijo, eso es herencia de la familia Potter – dijo Charlus.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

-Tus ojos Lils – dijo James muy contento, viendo embobado a su novia.

-Hey enamorados, presten atención - dijo Canuto con una risa perruna.

-Cállate Black – regaño Lily. Sirius para no morir joven siguió leyendo.

**Llevaba gafas redondas**

-Y tu ceguera cariño – se burlo Lily.

-¡Hey! no tenemos una vista tan fea – se quejaron los 3 Potter

-Claro que si – dijeron Dorea, Lily, los 7 Weasley, Hermione, los 2 Merodeadores, Frank Alice, Lía, Marlene, Neville, Luna, Draco, los GP y Hagrid.

-Pff amigos – se quejaron los Potter.

**siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho. **

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron**

-¡¿En un accidente de coche?! – gritaron los del pasado y los Tonks, excepto Severus, Narcissa y Lucius.

\- ¡Yo ni siquiera sé que es un coche! – grito enojado James.

-Tranquilo amor – dijo Lily dándole un beso.

-Black sigue leyendo – dijo Marlene.

**—había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas. **

-¿Qué no haga preguntas? – Molly estaba furiosa – pero si un niño tiene curiosidad tiene que hacer preguntas – y todas las madres y las profesoras estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley. **

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino. **

—**¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal. **

-Ni lo intentes Harry – dijeron los Potter, Lily, Frank, Lía, Marlene, Alice, los Merodeadores, los GP, Hermione, Neville y los 7 Weasley.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

-Todo un Potter – dijo orgulloso James y Lily lo veía entre divertida y exasperada.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

-Jajajajajajajaja – todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Harry eso estuvo genial – dijeron los bromistas, junto con Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Tori y Luna.

-Todo un Merodeador – dijeron James, Sirius y Remus.

-¡James! – grito Lily y Dorea – no lo alientes – termino de decir Lily.

-oh vamos pelirroja, no te enojes, solo fue una simple bromita no hizo nada malo – a Lily no le quedo de otra que guardar silencio, pues era cierto su hijo todavía no hacía nada malo.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció. **

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado. **

-¡¿Treinta y seis y se queja?! – dijo Draco – a mi ni siquiera me daban tantos regalos.

-¿entonces cuantos te daban hurón? – pregunto Ron y todos se extrañaron por cómo le dijo, pero no preguntaron ya que sabían que no les iban a responder.

-Solo me daban 6

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá. **

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. **

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. **

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente: **

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? **

-Pichoncito jajajaja – dijo Canuto – pelirroja tu hermana sí que se volvió loca – volteo a ver a los Sres. Evans – sin ofender Sres. Evans.

-A demás yo creo que le quedaría mejor el de cerdito – dijo Tonks.

-Jajajajajajajaja – todos los jóvenes rieron, Lily y Hermione trataban de no reírse pero fallaron al igual que los adultos.

-¡Nymphadora! - Grito Dromeda tratando de sonar enojada pero no pudo, ya que también reía.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente. **

—**Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y… **

-ni siquiera sabe contar – exclamo Elizabeth horrorizada.

-¿Pero qué clase de educación le dieron a ese niño? – pregunto Minerva.

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia. **

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien. **

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes. **

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez. **

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry. **

-Arg – gruño Ginny. Todos alcanzaron a oírla y sus hermanos por precaución se alejaron un poco, al igual que sus otros amigos, pues era de armas tomar y era mejor estar lejos cuando estaba enojada. El único que no se alejo fue Harry y eso sorprendió a los del pasado y los Tonks.

-Ya tranquila preciosa, no me importa cómo me hayan tratado – le susurro Harry al oído, haciendo que Ginny se calmara y se estremeciera un poco.

-¿Cómo… como hiciste eso? – pregunto canuto, pues él también se asusto un poco.

-¿Hacer qué? – pregunto Harry confundido.

-Calmar a la pelirroja y a demás ni siquiera te alejaste o te asustaste cuando ella gruño, sin ofender, pero yo me hubiera alejado – dijo Lunático, pues también estaba sorprendido de la acción de su sobrino, y la mayoría le dio la razón ante su comentario.

-Pues la verdad – Harry vio a Ginny a los ojos – no lo sé, simplemente cuando ella se enoja a mi me parece sumamente adorable y con solo decirle palabras tranquilizadoras y tiernas ella se calma – Ginny levanto una ceja y se le quedo viendo, se veía que tenía una duda y Harry lo entendió – no Ginny, no lo hago para que no me regañes, simplemente no me gusta que te enojes por algo que paso – Harry le regalo una sonrisa a Ginny y esta se la devolvió.

-Wuau – dijo James – si que la conoces y hasta sabes que piensa con solo verla a os ojos. A mí se me hace muy difícil hacer eso con Lily, sin ofender cariño pero si tu hubieras hecho lo mismo que Ginny la verdad yo si e alejaría un poco – dijo con temor James.

Lily lo vio y sonrió, pues sabía que si daba un poco de miedo cuando ella se enojaba.

-No te preocupes cariño – y le dio un beso en los labios. Canuto puso cara de asco, lo que valió risitas de varios, y mejor se puso a leer.

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido. **

Harry arrugo la nariz y sus amigos se rieron.

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon. **

-Claro si desea volver a volar – susurro Harry a sus amigos y novia.

Los cuatr empezaron a reír, los demas solo los observaban. James y Lily voltearon a ver a los demas chicos del futuro para que les dijeran de que estaban riendo los cuatro amigos.

-No lo sabemos – respondió Luna – ellos son así desde que los conozco, bueno solo Harry, Ron y Hermione, que son el trío dorado, Ginny se unió a ellos después de ser novia de Harry. Siempre tienen secretos entre ellos o hablan de algo que nadie más sabe.

-Claro que no – exclamaron los 4 amigos – y ¿Qué es eso del "Trío dorado"? – pregunto Harry pues nunca había escuchado eso.

-Pues es como les pusieron en la escuela – respondió Draco – siempre estaban ustedes resolviendo y haciendo cosas que los demás no sabían.

Los tres amigos se vieron entre ellos y se rieron.

-Esto es simplemente genial – dijo Harry con sarcasmo, después de parar de reír – otro sobre nombre, ¡¿Merlín que acaso no puedo ser solamente normal?! – exclamo Harry poniendo las manos hacia arriba y con voz cansada. Los bromistas y amigos empezaron a reír, mientras Lily, Dorea, Elizabeth y Minerva negaban con la cabeza.

-Hay pobre de mí – dijo Minerva, pero tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, pues el chico se veía que no era tan problemático como su padre.

-Ya Minerva, deja que el señor Black continúe – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Albus veía a Harry como el muchacho que él nunca pudo ser, solo por su ambición de esos objetos tan valiosos.

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico. **

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano. **

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne? **

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia. **

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón. **

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó. **

-¡No va a quemar la casa! – gritaron James, Lily y Ginny. Harry se les quedo viendo y sonrió un poco.

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon. **

Los antes mencionados se impresionaron y le sonrieron a Harry.

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche... **

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo... **

-Arg – gruño James mientras se ponia escribir junto con los Merodeadores.

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. **

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo. **

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre. **

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. **

—**¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato. **

-Idiota – dijeron los Merodeadores, ganándose una mirada severa de minerva, Dorea, Lily y Molly.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

Todos, menos Snape y Lucius, vieron a Harry con pena, pues el trato que le daban sus tíos al niño era horrible.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry. **

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad. **

-¡Le tocas un pelo a mi hijo y…! – pero James no termino su frase pues estaba muy enojado y a demás no necesitaba terminar de decirla, ya que sus ojos tenían un brillo asesino.

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad... **

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. **

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba. **

-Magia accidental – dijo Sprout.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». **

-¡Petunia! – gritaron las dos Evans, John y James se alejaron un poco.

**Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

-¡Esa maldita morsa me las pagara! – gritaron los Potter.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). **

-Siempre a la moda no Harry – rieron los 6 hermanos Weasley, Neville y Draco. Pero Luna, Tori, Hermione y Ginny les mandaron miradas asesinas y con eso los chicos callaron.

-¿Decían? Jajajaja – rio Harry.

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado. **

-Por lo menos – dijeron su madre, abuelas, Molly y McGonagall.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. **

-¿al techo? – pregunto Charlus.

**El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. **

-Wou – dijeron casi todos los de la Sala y con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso ahijado? ¿Volaste? O ¿Te apareciste? – pregunto Sirius.

-La verdad no me acuerdo

-Pues Lily hacia eso de pequeña – dijo Severus. Todos se le quedaron viendo, pues en toda la lectura no había dicho casi nada.

-Es cierto – continuo Elizabeth – pero ella más bien saltaba un metro, a lo mucho dos, y luego caía delicadamente.

-Aunque yo hubiera hecho eso, no creo que se compare con lo de Harry, una escuela mide más de alto y llego a la chimenea debió emplear mucha magia – agrego Lily.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la Srta. Evans, para que Harry llegara a esa altura, ya sea volando o apareciendo, es una magia muy poderosa – dijo Albus sonriendo. Harry solo se ruborizaba por todo lo que decían.

-En ese caso mi ahijado/ hijo/ sobrino es genial – dijeron los Merodeadores.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

-Ni que estuvieras tan flaco – comento Ron risueño.

-Es que no me conociste en ese tiempo Ron, créeme que estaba más flaco que cuando me conociste – aseguro Harry.

-¡MÁS FLACO! – dijeron/gritaron Molly, Lily, Dorea y los jóvenes del futuro.

-Tranquilos, eso ya paso, mejor hay que continuar la lectura.

-Pero Harry…

-Pero nada Gin, luego hablamos de esto, hay que continuar – Ginny ya no dijo más y se volteo a ver a Sirius para que siguiera leyendo.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

-Harry no seas grosero – lo reto su madre.

-Mamá trata de quedarte dos días en su casa y si después de eso no me crees que su casa huele a repollo, me regañas todo lo que quieras.

Lily ya no dijo más, pues su hijo tenía razón. Todos los del pasado se impresionaron, pues nadie podía dejar a Lily así y eso era decir mucho.

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas. **

-Morsa idiota – gruñeron casi todos los de la sala.

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba. **

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando. **

-Hay Harry – se lamentaron algunos. Este por respuesta, solamente sonrió.

-¿Mi moto vuela? – los del futuro asintieron – ¡que genial! – Dorea, Lily, Marlene, Dromeda, Sprout, Minerva y Molly negaron con la cabeza, Sirius nunca iba a cambiar.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry: **

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN! **

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes. **

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente. **

-Esos dos me recuerdan a Crabbe y Goyle – comento Neville – igual de idiotas. – los del futuro asintieron.

-Neville – regaño su madre y abuela.

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad – dijo con una sonrisa inocente y sus amigos rieron.

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño. **

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas. **

-¿Ideas peligrosas? – preguntaron todos extrañados – estos muggles parece que vienen de otro siglo – continuo Binns.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. **

-Mmmm, polo de limón – saborearon Harry, Ginny, James, Dorea, Dora y Charlie.

-Y yo que pensaba enojarme por eso, pero resulta que tanto mi hijo, como mi suegra y novio les encanta el polo de limón – comento risueña la pelirroja.

-Que te puedo decir mamá, es mi favorito – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa. Y los fanáticos al polo, asintieron dándole la razón.

-Tonks – la llamo Charlie, esta volteo a verlo. Remus al escuchar que el pelirrojo dijo el nombre de la chica, se movió incomodo en su asiento y Lunático gruño – ¿te acuerdas del polo de limón que compramos en un parque muggle?

-¡Sí! Fue el mejor polo de limón que he probado – dijo con una mirada soñadora. El pelirrojo y castaño se le quedaron viendo con grandes sonrisas. Simplemente se veía tan linda así.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por uno cuando termine todo esto?

-Claro, tengo mucho tiempo sin probar ese polo

Remus cada vez se sentía más enojado, no le gustaba nada la simple idea de que ellos dos compartieran el gusto por una simple cosa, como el polo de limón. Frunció la nariz y se volteo a ver a Sirius, este lo veía con una sonrisa picara, para indicarle que continuara.

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio. **

-Jajajajajajaja – comenzaron a reír todos, menos Dorea, Molly, Minerva, Dromeda, Narcissa, Elizabeth, Augusta y Sprout.

-¡Harry! – lo regañaron sus abuelas – eso no se dice jovencito.

-Bueno en primera, no lo dije lo pensé – y sus abuelas se sonrojaron por la equivocación – segunda, si hubiera hecho algo malo mi madre ya me hubiera regañado – Lily asintió – y tercera, deben admitir que fue gracioso – termino con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Se nota que eres hijo de Lily/James – dijeron ambas, para luego sonreírse - ¿Por qué se parece a James/Lily? – volvieron a preguntar.

-Porque Lily respondería lógicamente, como lo acaba de decir Harry- respondió James.

-Y James diría lo mismo que dijo al último Harry y hasta con la misma sonrisa de "niño bueno" – continuo Lily. Los dos se sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso.

-Ya que se respondieron las dudas, hay que seguir leyendo – dijo Dumbledore.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

Los que querían a Harry gruñeron, pues no les gustaba nada lo que tuvo que pasar. Él es una persona maravillosa y no era justo que su familia lo tratara de esa manera.

-Harry – le hablaron los GW - ¿nos dejas golpear al cerdito cuando regresemos?

-No chicos – estos resoplaron, se olvidaron que Harry era muy buena persona con todos, aunque esa persona le hubiera hecho algo malo. Los del pasado y los Tonks se sorprendieron, pues no conocían muy bien a Harry, y pensaron que se volvió loco.

-No se para que te preguntamos…

-Si ya sabíamos tu respuesta…

-De todas maneras iremos a golpearlo – terminaron de decir los GW, con sonrisas maliciosas. Harry solo negó con la cabeza, sabía que ellos lo harían aunque él les dijera que no.

-Harry porque… - empezó a decir su padre, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué Harry se negó a que golpearan al cerdo? – los del pasado y Tonks asintieron – porque él es así, tiene un gran corazón, no importa que le hayan hecho las otras personas, él no les hace ni dice nada por venganza. Solo dice o hace algo en contra de ellos cuando se meten con alguien que él aprecia.

Harry se ruborizo un poco, pues su Ginny sí que lo conocía. Los antes mencionados se quedaron impresionados, ese chico sí que era especial y un poco raro, ya que la mayoría haría algo en contra de alguien que les hiciera algo.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero. **

Otra ronda de gruñidos.

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar. **

-Eso es parte de tu buena suerte compañero – dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

-¡Hey! – se quejo el azabache – que no es mi culpa que me pasen tantas cosas malas – los Merodeadores, Potter, Evans, Weasley, Tonks, profesores y los del futuro se estremecieron un poco.

-¿Cómo que cosas malas? – preguntaron sus padres pálidos.

-He… mejor hay que leer, ya se enteraran – respondió una nerviosa Hermione, pues ella también está involucrada en esas cosas malas.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. **

Neville, Ron, Hermione, Draco, y Harry se estremecieron y se pusieron un poco pálidos.

-¿Están bien? – pregunto Remus, pues los 5 se pusieron pálidos cuando Canuto leyó esa parte. Estos asintieron, pero todavía pálidos.

-¿Seguros? No se ven bien – siguió preguntando Narcissa, pues su hijo se puso mal y le preocupaba.

-Sí, no te preocupes mamá

-Continuemos – dijo Luna que consolaba a Neville.

**Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. **

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel. **

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre. **

-Maleducado – dijeron todas las mujeres.

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió. **

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. **

-Argh – gruñeron todas.

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando. **

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. **

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa. **

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. **

**Guiñó un ojo. **

-¿Cómo que te guiño un ojo? – preguntaron Lucius y Severus asombrados. Los demás estaban igual, pero mejor no dijeron nada. Albus solo se le quedaba viendo a Harry a los ojos, trato de usar Oclumancia pero no pudo pasar, había un muro muy fuerte que se lo impedía. Quería saber si sus teorías eran acertadas o no.

-No lo intente profesor – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Albus se sorprendió, pensó que Harry se iba a enojar. Nadie entendió lo que Harry dijo, solo Mione, Ginny y Ron, que sonrieron divertidos.

-Lo siento Harry, es que me entro curiosidad que es lo que paso – comento un poco avergonzado Dumbledore - . Por cierto muy buena defensa, ¿Quién te enseño?

-Gracias, entre nosotros 4 aprendimos – señalo a Ron, Mione y Ginny. Albus se sorprendió todavía más – Mione solo sabía la teoría y yo un poco de práctica, pero fuimos investigando y así se nos hizo más fácil.

-Harry es el mejor de todos nosotros – comento Ginny – y eso que decía que a él no se le daba.

Entonces los 4 empezaron a reír. Todos estaban confundidos por esa plática, no entendían nada.

-Pero el que me trato de enseñar no era la persona indicada – contraataco Harry, los otros tres tuvieron que darle la razón.

-¿Quién trato de hacerlo? – pregunto Albus.

Harry vio de reojo a Snape, nadie alcanzo a notarlo solo Dumbledore – por ordenes suyas – dijo el ojiverde, entre divertido y molesto. Albus suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Una mala idea – los 4 chicos asintieron – Sirius por favor continúa.

-Pero yo quiero saber d…

-Luego te enteraras Canuto – dijo Harry, el ojigris se le quedo viendo, Harry ya sabía que quería preguntar – pero te enteraras hasta el 5to libro.

-No es justo – hizo un puchero de niño chiquito, los 4 amigos solo rieron divertidos – agh, ya que.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente: **

—**Me pasa esto constantemente. **

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto. **

-¿Estás hablando con una serpiente? O sea ¿hablas parsel? – pregunto Dora

-Si

-¿Cómo haces eso? – pregunto curiosa y Harry sonrió de lado, pues sabía que ella no lo preguntaba con mala intención.

-Bueno, eso se explicara luego.

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente. **

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad. **

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

—**¿Era bonito aquello? **

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico». **

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil? **

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar. **

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! **

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo. **

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. **

-Maldito mocoso – gruño Ginny, asustando a varios. Harry solo le dio un beso en su cuello y se tranquilizo al instante. Pero a los hermanos Weasley no les hizo ninguna gracia aquella acción.

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. **

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. **

-¡¿Desapareció?! – todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían escuchado de una magia accidental tan poderosa, hasta Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, y eso era decir mucho.

-Sí, desapareció – dijo Harry, extrañado por la reacción de todos - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Eso que no es normal en un niño? ¿Qué tenga magia accidental?

-Si es normal Harry – comento Albus – pero nunca se había escuchado o visto, que un niño hiciera una magia accidental tan poderosa. Ni siquiera yo cuando era pequeño hice una magia accidental como la tuya.

-¿Dumby fue un niño? – preguntaron curiosos los pares de gemelos y Merodeadores, haciendo reír a todos. Pero de verdad sentían curiosidad, pues no se lo imaginan de joven – y ¿Qué magia accidental hizo usted?

-Mmm… levitaba cosas pequeñas, como plumas, vasos o alguna prenda. Pero la que mayor logre hacer fue desaparecer un zapato. – dijo divertido. Y así nadie evito reír por lo que dijo el director – pero la magia que Harry hizo de pequeño es muy poderosa.

-Wuau – exclamo – entonces lo que hice cuando tenía 13 años, también fue magia accidental muy poderosa – en eso se empezó a reír, junto con los 7 Weasley y Mione.

-¿De qué…

-Tercer libro – respondieron lo antes mencionados.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. **

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía: **

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo. **

-Por lo menos era educada – dijo Frank divertido y algunos rieron.

-¡Frank! – dijeron Alice y Augusta.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado. **

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio? **

-¡Magia! – dijeron los bromistas, de forma teatral, sacando una pequeñas risas.

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.****Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir: **

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry? **

-Ese… ese idiota – gruño James.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar. **

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy. **

-¡¿SIN COMER?! – gritaron todos, incluso Lucius y Severus pues eso ya era pasarse.

-¡AHORA SI MATO A PETUNIA! – rugió Lily. Nadie quería estar en los zapatos de Petunia, pues la pelirroja tenía una mirada asesina, que ni James se atrevió a calmarla, aparte de que él estaba igual o peor que su novia.

-¡UN NIÑO SIN COMER! – gritaron Dorea, Elizabeth y Molly - ¡ESO ES INHUMANO!

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! – gritaron 3 personas, asiendo callar a las demás, un poco sorprendidos todos se voltearon a ver qué pasaba - ¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE NADA?! – Ron, Ginny y Mione estaban parados frente a Harry para que les diera una explicación. Harry les había contado pocos días después lo que sufrió con los Dursley, pero una versión más ligera a como era. No quería contarles con muchos detalles, porque sabía que se iban a poner así, a demás de que en cuanto les terminara de decir todo irían directos a golpear a los 3 Dursley.

-No les dije nada porque sabía que se iban a poner así y que al terminar de contarles todo, iban a ir por los Dursley a golpearlos o algo peor – se defendió tranquilamente, a pesar de que los 3 querían matarlo con la mirada. Todos miraban sorprendidos y más los del futuro, ya que ninguno había visto y/o regañado así a Harry. Ellos eran muy unidos, si se peleaban pero eran por cosas insignificantes – ya ven, ni si quiera lo niegan.

-Tal vez tengas razón Harry – hablo Mione – pero se supone que somos tus mejores amigos y pensamos que nos contabas todo – dijo un poco dolida Hermione. Harry al verlos que los tres tenían la misma mirada que Hermione, se sintió mal de no haberles contado todo, pero es que si lo hacia ellos irían a hacer una locura.

-Claro que les cuento todo Mione – dijo Harry con una sonrisa de lado – no tengo secretos con ustedes, solamente no les conté con lujo de detalles porque se de lo que son capaces e iban a terminar por haciendo una locura – los tres se voltearon a ver y supieron que Harry tenía razón, así que se sentaron y esperaron a que continuara la lectura.

Canuto tomo el libro y se dispuso a leer, aunque todavía estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. **

-Suena como si fueras un ladrón – gruño molesto Charlus. Ningún familiar suyo tuvo que pasar semejantes atrocidades, pero su nieto si y eso nunca se lo perdonaría nunca a los Dursley.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

-La maldicion – exclamo Moody.

Todos contuvieron el aliento. Esa luz verde era la maldicion asesina y un pequeño (en ese entonces) recordaba algo tan horrible. Las mujeres mayores empezaron a llorar, pues era terrible todo lo que un niño sufrió, las mas jóvenes trataban de no llorar pero se les hacia dificil. Todas eran abrazadas por sus novios o amigos o a alguien que tuvieran a lado.

Lily y James se pararon y fueron a abrazar a Harry, Ginny se fue con los GW paa darle privacidad a su novio con sus padres. Los tres lloraban y se decían palabras consoladoras o tiernas para tranquilizarse entre ellos. Terminaron de abrazarse y se sonrieron entre ellos. Hasta que Lily le pregunto:

-¿Te acuerdas de algo más? – Harry no se esperaba aquello, no sabia si decirle la verdad o quedarse callado y que lo leyeran. Volteo a ver a sus amigos y estos asintieron.

-Me… me acuerdo de todo lo que paso el dí… el día que… de ese día – algunos soltaron grititos asustados, si ver la maldicion era horrible, no querían ni imaginarse como se sentiria recordar todo lo que sucedió.

-¿Cuándo lo mencionan? – preguntaron los Merodeadores.

-Una parte en el tercer libro – otros grititos se escucharon – y en el ultimo libro aparece todo lo que paso ese día.

-Hay que seguir leyendo – dijo Lía.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde.****Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa. **

-Hay Petunia – negaron tristemente los Evans. Nunca se imaginaron que su hija fuera a cambiar tanto.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. **

-Harry yo lo sien… - empezó Remus.

-Tranquilo Remus, se porque no pudiste ir por mi y no te culpo – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo – y Sirius – continuo Harry, viendo que Sirius iba a hablar – no podías hacer nada tampoco, en el tercer libro lo mencionan.

-Esta bien – aceptaron los dos. Aunque les mandaron miradas avergonzadas a sus amigos, estos negaron con la cabeza y sonrieron.

-No se preocupen, Harry dice que por razones de fuerza mayor no pudieron, así que no tienen porque ponerse así – trato de tranquilizarlos James.

-Si chicos, ya sabremos que fue lo que paso – y Lily fue a abrazarlos.

-Gracias chicos – sonrieron los 2 Merodeadores.

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse. **

-Eran magos cariño – dijo Dorea, sonriendole con cariño.

-Lo se abuela – le correspondio con otra sonrisa. Como les gustaba cuando Harry les decía: papá, mamá, abuelo/a, tío o padrino, sentían algun cosquilleo en su pecho.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

-Niños tontos – dijeron casi todos los jóvenes de la sala.

-A demás no los necesitas – aseguro Ron.

-Cierto nos tienes a nosotros – continuo Neville y todos los chicos del futuro asintieron. Harry les sonrió a todos, nunca se imagino que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto desde que supo que era un mago.

-Aquí termina

-Pásamelo canuto, yo quiero leer – dijo Lunático.

Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, es que he tenido muchos problemas familiares y luego fui de vacaciones.

Ahora hablando sobre la historia:

Primero: he estado un poco bloqueada y más con respecto a las conversaciones que se harán entre las parejas, por eso he tardado más de lo normal.

Segundo: lo de traer a Teddy con alguien, si lo hare, había pensado en traerlo en el cuarto libro, pero lo traeré mucho antes más o menos como al final del primer libro o a principios del segundo.

Tercero: habrá algunos detalles pequeños que yo cambiare, como que Harry todavía haba parsel o que el trio sabe Oclumancia y Legermancia (ya se e 3 meses son pocos para aprender la Oclumancia y Legermancia pero no importa, jajajaja siempre me magine que Harry, Rn, Herms Ginny serian buenos en esa materia) y cosas como esas.


	5. Las cartas de nadie

-Ya se me hacia raro que no pidieras el libro Lunático – se burlo Canuto. Lunático solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Te gusta leer Remus? – pregunto Dora sonriéndole.

-Sí, me gusta leer – le respondió, regresándole la sonrisa. Se quedaron viendo momento, el color miel y gris se combinaron, hasta que escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta.

-Vamos Lunático empieza a leer – dijo James – ya cuando termines te le puedes quedar viendo a Tonks todo lo que quieras – le sonrió pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar a Remus y Tonks.

-Yo no me le quede viendo a Tonks – contraataco Lunático.

-Si, como digas Remus – se burlo Frank.

-Bueno, ya voy a empezar – dijo Remus, ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos – el capitulo se llama…

-¡Esperen! – grito Canuto.

-¿Ahora qué Sr. Black? – dijo enojada McGonagall.

-¿Cuándo vamos a comer? Es que ya tengo mucha hambre – los Weasley (menos Molly), Prewett, Hagrid, Ted, Draco, Neville, Frank, John y los Potter asintieron de acuerdo con Sirius.

-No se preocupen señores, después de este capítulo vamos a comer – comento Dumbledore.

-¡Entonces ya vamos a probar la comida de Potter/Harry! – dijeron muy emocionados los 6 Weasley, Neville y Draco, haciendo reír a los demás, menos a las mujeres, que veían mal a los chicos.

-No – respondió Harry divertido de ver a sus amigos emocionados y las mujeres enojadas - , yo dije que iba hacer la cena, no la comida. Así que van a tener que esperar.

-Bueno ya aclarado este punto, Sr. Lupin comience a leer – dijo Sprout.

-Si profesora, bueno el capitulo se llama **Las cartas de nadie**.

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin Hogwarts! – gritaron los merodeadores, junto con los pares de gemelos.

-Al fin sabremos con lujo de detalles como Hagrid le pone la cola al cerdito de tu primo – murmuro Ron muy emocionado a los otros 3.

-Todavía no Ron, es en el siguiente capítulo – murmuro Harry – a demás ya sabes cómo paso.

-Si ya lo sé, pero sería más divertido saber cómo paso exactamente todo – dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Hay Ron – negó Herms divertida, para luego darle un beso a su novio.

-Bueno si ya terminaron de murmurar entre ustedes, podemos empezar la lectura ¿verdad? – dijo Charlus, viendo a los 4 amigos.

-Si Sr. Potter, ya podemos empezar – contesto Gin.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. **

-¿Cuánto tiempo Harry? – pregunto su madre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo que mamá? – pregunto Harry, haciéndose el que no entendía nada.

-Sabes a que me refiero, así que dime cuanto tiempo – Lily entrecerró los ojos viendo directamente a su hijo. Harry suspiro, no le quedaba de otra más que decir la verdad.

-Un mes.

-¡¿UN MES?! – gritaron todos los de la sala. Harry se hacía como el que no escuchaba.

-¡PETUNIA EVANS! – gritaron los 3 Evans.

-¡ESE CERDO DEJO A MI HIJO ENCERRADO UN MES! ¡PRONTO SABRÁ QUE NADIE SE DEBE DE METER CON LOS HIJOS DE LOS MERODEADORES! – James estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡Señores Lupin, Black y Potter! – estos se voltearon a ver quien les gritaba y a quien vieron fue a Minerva - ¡hagan la broma más grande e ingeniosa que se le ocurra! ¡Si no es lo suficiente buena, los reprobare en sus EXTASIS! ¡¿Quedo claro?!

Los merodeadores se quedaron en blanco, pues nunca habían visto a la profesora así y mucho menos, ni en sus mejores sueños, que les pidiera que hicieran una broma.

-¡Si Minnie! – dijeron a coro los merodeadores.

-¿Ya podemos seguir? – pregunto Marlene.

**Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

-Pero que niño tan mal educado – dijo Elizabeth enojada – no puedo creer que ese niño sea nieto mío.

-Lo sé Lizzie, pero recuerda quien le enseño todo eso – le respondió John.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

-Ya me la pagaran esos idiotas – dijo Percy. Sus hermanos, Harry y Herms voltearon a verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Qué?

-Es que… Perce… ¡dijiste una grosería! – respondió Charlie que fue el primero en salir de su shock. Los antes mencionados asintieron.

-Oh vamos, no es nada – dijo Percy restándole importancia.

-Claro que no Perce – negó George.

-Es muy raro oírte decir ese tipo de cosas – siguió Fred.

-Bueno si es verdad, nunca hablo así pero es que… bueno ustedes entienden.

-Jajajajaja hay Perce, bueno hay que continuar, Remus por favor – pidió Bill.

** Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. **

-Y en eso tenias razón Harry – comento Luna – no terminaste yendo a la misma escuela que tu primo.

** Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido. **

** —Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar? **

-Mejor hay que ensayar con él – dijo Marlene enojada.

** —No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse.**** —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

-Jajajajajajaja – se empezaron a reír todos en la sala pero los mayores, en especial las madres, trataban de no hacerlo – que buena Harry – lo felicito Bill.

-Bill – lo reto la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Qué? No hizo nada malo, solamente se defendió de la mejor manera – respondió este encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es cierto Molly – afirmo James – Harry es descendiente de un Merodeador.

-Tienen razón Molly – siguió diciendo Lily, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, con una sonrisa – Harry no hizo nada malo solo se defendió, y hay que agradecer que no hizo nada más grave porque de ser James, ya hubiera hecho una broma.

Y los amigos de James asintieron dándole la razón.

** Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. **

-Petunia me va a escuchar cuando regresemos – dijo Lizzie molesta – yo no la eduque de esa forma.

** Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años. **

-Harry eso no se dice – lo regaño Lily.

-Mamá ya habíamos quedado que no lo dije, solo lo pensé – Lily sonrió un poco avergonzada – y segundo si lo hubieras probado dirías lo mismo que yo.

-Pero aun así se agradece – dijo Lizzie.

-Si le agradecí abuela.

** Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. **

-¡Y a eso le llaman educación! – grito Minerva – por Merlín, espero que en sus casas no se comporten así.

Y los profesores que estaban presentes asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

** Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura. **

** Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

-Eso me costó mucho trabajo – dijo Harry riendo.

** A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris. **

** —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo. **

-Dios Petunia es tu sobrino – se quejo John.

** —Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo. **

** Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente. **

** —Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado. **

** —No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás. **

-¡¿IGUAL?! ¡CLARO QUE NO QUEDARA IGUAL!

-Ya tranquila Gin, eso ya paso.

-Pues para ti paso Harry, pero no para mi – le respondió su abuela Lizzie – así que cuando vea a esa niña le dejare en claro unas cuantas cosas.

-Pero abuela no …

-Pero nada jovencito, tu tía debe de tratare igual que a su hijo, no como a un perro callejero.

-¡Hey! – se quejo canuto. Los del pasado lo vieron con caras interrogantes(menos Lily, cornamenta y lunático), y los chicos del futuro tenían sonrisas burlonas.

-Shh canuto – le pego en las costillas Lunático.

-Hay Lunático eso dolió.

-Pues de eso se trataba.

** Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo. **

** Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes. **

-Ese niño ya me está cansando – dijo Marlene.

-Tranquila este de seguro es el ultimo capitulo que escuchamos sobre él y su familia – trato de animarla Alice.

-No estaría tan seguro mamá – dijo Neville – todavía nos falta otro capítulo donde aparecen ellos.

-entonces ya no interrumpan para ya no escucharlos más – dijo Lía también ya harta de escuchar sobre esos muggles.

** Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo. **

** —Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico. **

** —Que vaya Harry. **

** —Trae las cartas, Harry. **

** —Que lo haga Dudley. **

** —Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

-Si quiere nosotros lo golpeamos – dijeron los merodeadores con los 6 hermanos Weasley.

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. **

-Lo bueno es que tienes buenos reflejos Potter – dijo Draco divertido.

-Si, porque gracias a esos reflejos me salve de muchas cosas que me quería hacer Dudley.

-¿Cómo que cosas? – pregunto Lily.

-Cosas sin importancia

-Harry si tú no le cuentas lo haremos nosotros – dijeron Herms, Ginny y Ron. Harry suspiro derrotado, sabía que sus amigos y novia no mentían.

-Esta bien luego te cuento mamá solo hay que seguir leyendo.

-De acuerdo.

** Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry. **

** Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**_

_**Privet Drive, 4 Little**_

_**Whinging Surrey**_

-¡Si por fin la carta! – gritaron todos los chicos. Los profesores y adultos los veían divertidos.

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello. **

** Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. **

** —¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

Los bromistas tenían caras de horror, ¿eso era un chiste? ¡Por Merlín, es el peor chiste que han escuchado en su vida!

-Ese tipo no tiene sentido del humor – exclamo Cornamenta todavía sorprendido por semejante cosa.

** Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la****postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

-Hay Harry – se lamento Xeno.

-¿Qué pasa Xeno? – pregunto Frank.

-Ahorita te enteraras – le respondió Lía, pues entendió perfectamente a su novio.

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a****la postal.**

** —Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal****estado.**

-Espero que le haya dolido – exclamaron madre e hijo, para luego sonreírse.

-Lilian/ Harry – regañaron Lizzie y Dorea. Los amigos de estos dos se empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué? es la verdad – volvieron a decir los dos al mismo tiempo – a demás mamá a ti también te cae mal Marge – termino de decir Lily. Lizzie ya no dijo nada pues era verdad – ya ves, es verdad.

** —¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

** Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo****pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

** —¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

-Uhh Harry sacaste el carácter de Cornamenta/ Lily – dijeron Lía, Alice, Marlene, Frank y los 2 Merodeadores. Los mencionados se voltearon a ver frunciendo la nariz – que no de Lily/ Cornamenta – los seis se iban a parar a discutir pero James y Lily se pararon para tranquilizarlos.

-Ya chicos tranquilos, de seguro saco el carácter de ambos o ¿no Harry? – pregunto James.

-Pues la verdad no estoy seguro, algunos me dicen que saque el tuyo y otros me dicen que saque el de mamá.

-Bueno que les parece si esperamos a conocer un poco mejor a Harry y ya luego vemos de quien saco el carácter, ¿Qué les parece? – dijo Luna.

-Buena idea hija – sonrió Xeno – ahora que ya arreglamos esto hay que seguir leyendo.

** —¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la****carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la****misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió****el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

** —¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

** Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta,****fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

** —¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

-¡Por favor! Que no sean tan exagerados, es una simple carta – dijo enojada Andrómeda.

-Lo sabemos Dromeda pero esos muggles no son normales – le aclaro Ted.

** Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.****Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la****cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

** —Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

** —Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

-Lo dicho – volvieron a exclamar los 6 anteriores.

-Ya cállense no dejan leer – grito Alastor cansado de que interrumpan la lectura, él ya quería llegar a una parte interesante.

** —Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

** Harry no se movió.**

** —¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

-Uy Harry ya se enojo – dijo un Ron un tanto pálido y con cara de susto.

-Hay por favor Ron yo no me enojo tan feo – dijo Harry.

-Claro que si lo haces cariño.

-¿Tu también Gin? Son unos exagerados la que peor se enoja es Ginny, sin ofender cariño pero tienes carácter fuerte.

-No importa amor. Pero eso no es totalmente cierto ¿verdad Herms?

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellos Harry. Si no pregúntales a los demás.

-¿Si es cierto? ¿Me enojo peor que Ginny? – y los chicos del futuro asintieron y con una sonrisa de perdón.

-Lo sentimos Harry, pero es la verdad – empezó a decir George.

-Tienes un carácter que hasta a mi madre le daría miedo y eso ya es decir mucho – le siguió Fred.

-Nosotros nunca te hemos visto enojado – comento Charlie.

-Pero por lo que nos contaron Ron, Herms y Ginny – prosiguió Perce.

-Si das mucho miedo y la verdad nunca quisiera verte así – dijo Bill – si el carácter de la enana y mamá me da miedo, imagínate el tuyo que es peor que el de Ginny y mamá.

-jajajajaja no puedo creer que me tengan miedo por mi carácter.

-No es de risa Potter, de verdad que das más miedo que el mismo Voldemort - comento Draco. Snape y Lucius arrugaron la nariz enojados y Narcissa solo abrió los ojos como platos, su hijo dijo el nombre del Señor Tenebroso como si nada.

-¡Draco, ten más respeto al Señor Tenebroso! – grito Lucius enojado, pero Draco no le hizo caso.

-Ya que todos acabaron con la discusión sobre el carácter del joven Potter podemos continuar por favor – dijo Augusta.

** —¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley.**

** —¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los****arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha,****furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, **

-Obviamente – dijo Kingsley, los merodeadores lo vieron un poco mal – no me miren así, ese niño es muy gordo y lógicamente le iba a ganar a Harry por la diferencia de tamaños.

-Oh lo sentimos – dijeron los Merodeadores.

** así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

** —Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es****posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

** —Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon,****agitado.**

-Merlín estos muggles si que exageran – comento Arthur.

** —Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no****queremos...**

** Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la****cocina.**

** —No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta...****Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

** —Pero...**

Los Sres. Evans, Lily y Harry pusieron cara sorprendida, ¿acaso Petunia quería que Harry fuera a Hogwarts?

** —¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando****recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

** Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

-Debió de ser un honor tenerlo hay – dijo Perce sarcásticamente.

-Jajajajaja buena esa Perce – dijeron los pares de gemelos.

** —¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba****con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

** —Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La****quemé.**

** —No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

** —¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró****profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.****—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te****mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

** —¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

** —¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

-Ese cerdo ya me esta cansando – dijo Hagrid molesto.

** La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia,****otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula****que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de****aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida,****porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

** Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

** —No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

-Ese niño se parece tanto a ti Potter – exclamo Snape, matando casi con la mirada a James. Los 2 Merodeadores querían decir algo pero James los detuvo con una mirada.

-Severus – dijo Lily enojada y Snape se quedo callado. Harry también quería decir algo pero vio el intercambio de su padre con sus tíos, así que mejor se quedo callado, pero aun así fulmino con la mirada a Snape.

** Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por****estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la****carta a estar allí sin ella.**

-Todos querríamos lo mismo – aseguro Charlus.

** A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se****hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón****de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre,****arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le****devolvieran su habitación.****Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura, pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

** Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

** —¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

Nadie comentaba nada pues querían terminar de leer ese capítulo.

** Con un grito ahogado, Tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

** —Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de****jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

** Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de****su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso****significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan. **

-Oh no – lamentaron Herms, Ron, Ginny, Alice, Marlene y Lía.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? – se quejaron Alastor, Minerva, Augusta y Andrómeda.

-Es que a Harry/Lily siempre le salen mal los planes – dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo.

-Hey, que no siempre es así – dijeron los mencionados.

-Pero si la mayoría de las veces – contraatacaron de nuevo los 6 – pero qué bueno que eres excelente improvisando Harry – termino de decir Herms, Ginny y Ron asintieron de acuerdo.

-Igual a Cornamenta – dijeron divertidos Lunático y Canuto.

-¿Y porque es bueno? – pregunto Lily.

-Am bueno… es que…

-Ronald respóndele a la Sra. Potter – dijo Molly.

Lily se sonrojo por cómo le dijo Molly y James sonreía de oreja a oreja. Los amigos y padres de la pareja rieron por lo bajo al ver las caras de sus amigos. El único que parecía molesto era Snape.

-Eso ya luego lo descubrirán mamá – respondió Harry con una sonrisa pero mandándole una mirada de advertencia a Herms.

** El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. **

** Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta. **

** —¡AAAUUUGGG! **

Ginny Ron y Herms negaron divertidos.

** Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo! **

** Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. **

-Cosa fofa jajajajajaja – reían los chicos, aunque algunos adultos trataban de no hacerlo pero fallaban – bien hecho Harry – felicito Tonks.

** Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde. **

** —Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos. **

Las señoras estaban que echaban fuego por los ojos.

** Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón. **

** —¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo. **

** —No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon. **

** —Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar. **

-Gracias a Merlín – dijo Flitwick.

-Si porque la gente normal como nosotros…

-No utilizamos un pastel de frutas para clavar un clavo – dijeron los gemelos divertidos.

-No claro que no utilizan un pastel de frutas – intervino Tonks divertida.

-Más bien utilizan una cacerola de mamá – termino de decir Charlie. Y todos empezaron a reír. Remus no reía tanto ya que estaba furioso, cada vez que Charlie y Tonks hacían algo juntos Lunático gruñía y le venían ideas de cómo torturar a Charlie Weasley por estar tan unido con Dora.

-¡FRED Y GEORGE! ¡¿CÓMO QUE UNA CASEROLA?! – grito una enojadísima Molly Weasley.

-¡Charlie/ Tonks! – gritaron los gemelos – Ma… mamá eso toda... todavía no ocurre – trato de explicar Fred.

-Si mamá tranqui… tranquila, eso todavía no ocurre – dijo George – eso creo – le dijo a su hermano en el oído.

-Harry ayúdanos – susurraron los gemelos. Para todos los Weasley y los otros chicos del futuro, quedaba claro que Harry era el único que podía tranquilizar a Molly Weasley sin que le grite o lo regañe. Harry suspiro y negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Señora Weasley tranquila – Molly vio a Harry y se relajo notablemente, la mayoría se sorprendió, pero el más sorprendido fue Arthur, a veces a él se le hacía difícil tranquilizar a su esposa – que le parece si terminamos de leer y cuando terminemos vemos si alguna de sus cacerolas tienen ese daño y si la tiene la arreglamos ¿le parece?

-Esta bien querido – le sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sigo sin entender como haces eso Harry – comento Lunático.

-Créenos, nosotros tampoco lo sabemos – dijeron todos sus amigos. Harry solo sonrió divertido y le dijo a Remus que siguiera leyendo.

** El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo. **

** Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba **_**De puntillas entre los tulipanes**_** y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido. **

** El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. **

-¡Todavía más de lo que ya están! ¡Merlín, que horror ¡ - dijo Tori con cara asustada.

** Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora. **

** —¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

** La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

** —No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía****mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

-Eso es cierto – aseguro Lizzie.

-Claro que si llegaran – dijo Augusta muy segura.

-Pero el corre…

-Es que en el mundo de los magos es diferente como llega el correo mamá, ya verás – le explico Lily.

** Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

-Ya ve señora Evans, en nuestro mundo llegan todos los días las cartas – dijo Augusta. Lizzie y John estaban asombrados.

-con razón eres b… - trato de decir Ron pero Ginny le dio un codazo para que se callara, no debían de adelantarse.**  
**

-¿Qué eres que Harry? – dijo su padre curioso.

-Ya luego sabrás papá – James iba a insistir pero Harry lo corto – es en este libro donde te enteraras y es todo lo que diré.

James solo se cruzo de brazos como niño pequeño.

** —¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

** Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia****y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la****puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la****habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

** —Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al****mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos****para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a****contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas****tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley****lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo****pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

-Dudley es un idiota

-Hermione – se sorprendieron todos los chicos del futuro, menos Ron, Harry y Ginny que reían a carcajadas.

-Buena esa Herms – Ron le dio un beso a su novia.

-Ronald – dijo Molly.

Los cuatro amigos ya no dijeron nada pero seguían, más disimuladamente, riendo por lo que dijo Mione.

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

** —Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacia**

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley****aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

** Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de****una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y****sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

** Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de****lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

** —Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en****el mostrador de entrada.**

** Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

**Señor H. Potter**

**Habitación 17**

**Hotel Railview**

**Cokeworth**

** Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró****asombrada.**

-Y como no sorprenderse – dijo Dromeda cada vez más enojada.

** —Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

** —¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

** —Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

-Al fin algo con inteligencia que dice esa pequeña ballena – exclamo Sirius levantando sus brazos. Los del futuro y los amigos de Canuto solo reían por lo bajo, mientras Minerva y Dorea negaban con la cabeza derrotadas

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

** Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

** —Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a****algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

** Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se****podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la****televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

-El más importante de todos – comento Luna.

** Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior,****por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de Tío****Vernon.**

** Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

-Exacto – dijo Neville con una sonrisa enorme.

Los padres, abuelos , tío y padrino de Harry estaban tristes, pues se suponía que ellos deberían de festejar en grande al pequeño Harry. Pero por desgracia le toco ese tipo de vida.

** Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a****Tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

** —¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

** Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía****una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se****pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

**—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon,****aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

** Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba****en el agua grisácea.**

-¡¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE HACER ESO?! – gritaron la mayoría de la sala - ¡A LOS NIÑOS LES PODRÍA PASAR ALGO PELIGROSO! – siguieron gritando las mujeres.

** —Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

** En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

** El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

** La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

Todas las mujeres gruñeron. Esa no era una buena alimentación para un niño.

** —Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

** Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a****buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de****acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

** Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas****olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los****vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y****preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama****cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la****manta más delgada.**

-¡AHORA SÍ QUE LO MATO! – gritaron la familia de Harry y sus amigos.

-¡¿CANUTO, LUNÁTICO COMO VAMOS CON LA LISTA?! – pregunto James echando fuego por sus ojos.

-No te preocupes Cornamenta es la mejor broma que hemos hecho desde que entramos al colegio – dijo Canuto con una sonrisa psicótica. Los del pasado se asustaron de ver a Sirius con esa cara, nunca había reaccionado así, hasta a Snape le dio miedo ver esa sonrisa. Pero los Weasley Harry y Mione si que conocía esa sonrisa, es la que tenía desde que salió de Azkaban.

-Tu tranquilo Cornamenta, esta vez planee algo impresionante – comento Lunático casi con la misma sonrisa como Sirius.

-Perfecto, ahora sí que esa ballena humana se prepare, nadie lastima a mi familia y menos a mi hijo.

-Oigan no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ya vieron a Lily – menciono Marlene. Todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja, el pelo se movía mucho y estaba como inclinada sobre una mesa, en su mano traía una pluma y escribía rápidamente en un pergamino. James se acerco con cuidado.

-Lily, amor ¿Qué haces?

-Escribo mi venganza para Petunia y su esposo.

-Pero Li…

-Nada papá, ya tuve suficiente, yo nunca haría algo así con su hijo y nunca lo he hecho con ella, más bien todo lo contrario la trato bien, le llevo cosas de este mundo para que ella conozca pero yo creo que por más que me esfuerce más me odia y ya me canse si quiere olvidar que tiene hermana está bien, pero no permitiré semejante cosa que le hace o hizo a mi hijo.

Sus padres se miraron y asintieron derrotados, cuando a Lily se le ocurría algo a la cabeza nadie lograba convencerla de lo contrario.

** La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

Los Weasley gruñeron, ellos nunca pasaron por algo así. Si son/eran pobres pero aun así comían todos y ninguno se quejaba porque no comiera bien. Mientras que Harry sufría viviendo con esos monstruos.

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

-Muy cerca – murmuro Harry divertido a sus amigos y novia. Estos rieron divertidos.

-Ya casi llega la parte del cerdo – comento Ron divertido y con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

-¡Hey! Ya dejen de murmurar, nosotros también queremos saber – se quejo Lía como niña chiquita.

-Nunca podrás saber de qué hablan mamá, créeme ya lo intente – dijo Luna con una sonrisa por ver a su madre comportándose de esa manera.

-Ya cállense, tenemos horas tratando de terminar este capítulo y nomás no podemos por sus interrupciones – dijo Binns enojado.

-Señor Lupin por favor – pidió Albus.

** Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una. **

** Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar? **

-No era otra cosa – pensó Harry viendo de reojo a Hagrid.

** Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez****despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

** BUM.**

** -**¿BUM? Remus lee en serio

-Es en serio Tonks mira – le mostro el libro y ella se sonrojo.

-Perdón.

-No te preocupes – le sonrió y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

** Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

-Termine – Remus dejo el libro encima de la mesa.

-Bueno hay que ir a comer y estirarnos un poco para luego continuar ¿qué les parece? – dijo Albus.

-¡Si! ¡Comida! – gritaron a mayoría de los hombres y los demás solo negaron con la cabeza.

Hola a todos una disculpa grande por no actualizar en estos 2 meses, pero créanme que valió la pena porque: ¡TENGO LISTO UN CAPÍTULO SOBRE SIRIUS Y MARLENE!

Bueno esta vez no tengo nada que aclarar así que comenten y si en algo estoy mal, tienen algún consejo o alguna cosa ya saben donde encontrarme.

Bye (n.n)/


	6. Momentos en Familia

-Merlín parecen niños de 5 años – comento divertida Dorea.

-Bueno mis hijos siempre son así – dijo Molly – siempre tienen un hambre.

-¿y tu Harry? ¿Por qué no te fuiste como ellos? Por lo que veo a James también le da hambre a todas horas – dijo Lizzie.

-Mamá – exclamo Lily.

-¿Qué? Apoco me lo vas a negar a demás no creo que Dorea se enoje o ¿sí? – la mencionada solo negó divertida – ya lo ves, lo bueno es que eres una estupenda cocinera Lily y te encanta cocinar

-¿Te gusta cocinar mamá?

-Sí, me encanta. Si no estuviera en el mundo mágico hubiera estudiado para Chef ¿Por qué a pregunta?

-Bueno es que a mí también me gusta cocinar y no sabía de quien había sacado ese gusto, ya que a tía Petunia no le gusta pero lo que hace de comer está muy rico.

-Si a Petunia no le gusta cocinar – aseguro su abuela.

-abuela te puedo preguntar algo – pregunto Harry un poco tímido. Ginny le apretó la mano, para luego sonreírle.

-Claro cariño, tu pregunta todo lo que quieras.

-Quería saber en que trabajan tú y mi abuelo. Bueno de hecho abuela Dorea también quisiera saber en que trabajan tú y mi abuelo Charlus. Es que nunca supe mucho se ustedes, bueno realmente no sé nada de ustedes, solamente cómo y cuando murieron.

-Oh – expresaron las dos abuelas – bueno John trabaja en una empresa de taladros, creo que debes de conocerla la mencionaron en el libro, es en donde trabaja Vernon. Tu abuelo es el dueño de esa empresa, se va heredando de padres a hijo y así sucesivamente.

-¿Entonces mamá y tía Petunia son dueñas de esa empresa?

-Sí y no – Lily, Dorea, Herms, Gin, Remus, Tory, Marlene y Harry pusieron caras interrogantes – si son dueñas de esa empresa. Desde el principio, antes de que Petunia se casara con Vernon, ambas tenían el mismo porcentaje de propiedad pero cuando John conoció a Vernon cambio el testamento, ya se imaginaran el porqué.

-Si tío Vernon es muy interesado y se gastaría todo en sus lujosos carros.

-Exacto, John después de un tiempo de conocer a Vernon vio que este podría llevar la empresa a la quiebra.

-Pero ¿Por qué Vernon? si él no es el dueño de la empresa – pregunto Marlene. Y los demás asintieron.

-Cierto se me escapo un pequeño detalle – rio Lizzie por su descuido – es que en esta empresa las hijas no controlarían la empresa, serian sus maridos – dijo Lizzie sonriente esperando la reacción de todos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Como lo escuchan, ellas no podrían manejar la empresa pero si pueden disponer de las ganancias de esta, obviamente siendo controlado por el banco, ya que algunas mujeres de la familia son interesadas también. Así que John antes de que Petunia se casara cambio el testamento y Lily tiene más porcentaje de herencia de la empresa. Pero Petunia al enterarse se enojo mucho y Vernon igual pero este trato de disimularlo más para que no viéramos sus intenciones, de que quería estar lleno de lujos y el nada más ordenando como un "Rey".

-¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada? – dijeron Harry y Lily al mismo tiempo.

-Esto da miedo – dijo Herms – es como tener a los gemelos pero aquí son madre e hijo. Se parecen mucho.

-Jajajaja no exageres Mione – dijo Harry divertido – bueno entonces ¿por qué no sabíamos nada?

-Es que se les informa de esto cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad, o sea 18 años.

-Pero yo ya tengo 18 abuela.

-Entonces no sé porque no se te ha informado – dijo Lizzie.

-Tal vez Bill sepa Harry – comento Ginny.

-¿Por qué Bill Ginny? – pregunto Dorea – se supone que tu hermano trabaja en el banco de magos no de muggles.

-Si lo sé, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez Lily y James dieron indicaciones a los gnomos que Harry sea informado cuando se le entreguen las bóvedas de la familia Potter y Harry no ha ido a ver ese asunto en nuestro tiempo. A demás Bill maneja los testamentos de Harry.

-¿Tu ya lo sabías Harry? – pregunto Remus.

-Si Remus, me llego una carta una semana después de cumplir los 18 años.

-Entonces Lily si se casa con James, él manejaría la empresa ¿cierto? – pregunto Marlene.

-Exacto querida, James se haría cargo de todo, ya que él se convertirá en el director de todo eso obviamente como subdirector estará Vernon por el porcentaje de la herencia.

-Esperen – dijo Dorea – pero James no se puede hacer cargo de la empresa – y Lizzie la vio entre ofendida y curiosa – no me malentiendas Lizzie, a lo que me refiero es que James no tiene estudios de cómo manejar una empresa, a demás con trabajos sabe pequeñas cosas de los muggles.

-Bueno eso de que James sabe pocas cosas de los muggles no es tan cierto mamá Dorea – respondió Remus.

-¿Cómo es eso Remus? – preguntaron Dorea y Lily.

-Se supone que no deberías de saberlo Lily pero no creo que pase nada. James estuvo estudiando sobre los artefactos muggles, ya que no esa en la clase me pidió a mí que le ayudara y que le recomendara libros para que se pusiera a estudiarlos, así que tiene un conocimiento muggle más o menos decente.

-¿Y porque James hizo eso?

-Eso ya se lo tendrías que preguntar a él, yo no te puedo decir nada hice promesa de Merodeador.

-Pero aunque papá tuviera esos conocimientos necesita todavía unos específicos para poder manejar la empresa correctamente

-En eso Harry tiene razón – dijo Mione – necesita estudiar una carrera administrativa para que pueda ocupar su puesto de director.

-¿Una carrera admistitrave? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Dorea.

-Administrativa abuela, ya luego les explico – dijo Harry al ver las caras de Ginny, Dorea, Marlene y Remus – nos estamos desviando del tema, luego resolvemos eso del puesto de papá sobre la empresa.

-Harry tiene razón – dijo Lizzie – bueno el asunto es que James en un futuro será el dueño mayoritario de la empresa.

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si otro se hubiera casado con Lily? – pregunto Tory curiosa. Y los presentes arrugaron la nariz, demostrando su disgusto – Hey solo es una pregunta.

-Perdón – dijeron todos. Y Tory solo les sonrió.

-Bueno si otro se hubiera casado con Lils, John tendría que evaluarlo así como a Vernon y si era igual que este iba a poner las acciones en venta o pondría a alguno de mis sobrinos de hereditario de el mayor porcentaje. Pero lo bueno es que eso no paso, ya que James es un gran muchacho y John está contento de que él sea su yerno – Dorea, Remus y Harry inflaron el pecho orgullosos.

-Por lo visto escogiste un buen marido Lils – dijo divertida Marlene.

-Marlene –se quejo Lily sonrojada y asiendo que los demás rieran.

-¿Qué? Es cierto ¿o no Harry?

-Por supuesto Marlene- dijo este sonriendo divertido.

-¿De qué ríen? – dijo una voz tras de ellos. Todos voltearon y vieron a Ron, James y Sirius.

-De nada cariño, es solo que Marlene empezó a decir sus locuras – contesto Lils, a lo que los demás rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Y de que hablaban? Ya que debió de ser un platica interesante para que no vayan a comer nada – comento Ron, que estaba abrazando a Mione por la cintura.

-Lo que pasa Ron es que nosotros no somos como ustedes tres, que nomás mencionan algo sobre la comida o la ven y se lanzan sobre de ella o mueren de hambre – contesto Ginny.

-¡Hey! – se quejaron los tres chicos, haciendo reír a los demás.

-Estábamos hablando sobre los trabajos de los abuelos de Harry, también los de tus padres obviamente – respondió Tory.

-Oh y ¿en donde trabaja mi suegro? – pregunto James.

-¿Te acuerdas de que mencionaron en el libro que Vernon trabaja en una empresa de taladros? – pregunto Remus a los 3 chicos, estos asintieron – pues el Sr. Evans es el propietario de esa empresa.

-¿En serio? – dijo Sirius con los ojos como platos.

-Si, en serio Black – respondió Marlene. Sirius iba a responderle pero Harry fue rápido y le pegunto a Lizzie:

-¿Y tú abuela?

-Yo soy enfermera cariño. Antes solo trabajaba medio tiempo porque tenía a las niñas, pero como ahora ya no están hago el tiempo completo.

-¿Qué es infirera? – pregunto Sirius.

-Enfermera Sirius – corrigió James – es como una Sanadora, como lo que hace mi mamá pero sin magia, ellas utilizan otros instrumentos muy raros.

-Tú eres Sanadora abuela – pregunto Harry.

-Si Harry y al igual que Lizzie trabajo tiempo completo, pero antes trabajaba medio tiempo porque cuidaba a James.

-Vaya tenias razón Remus, James si sabe más o menos sobre el mundo muggle – comento Herms.

-¡Remus! – se quejaron los Merodeadores - ¿le dijiste? ¿Y también le dijiste a Lily? – termino James de decir.

-Lo siento, es que lo dije sin pensar, pero el motivo no se lo dije.

-Por lo menos – James vio que Lily lo veía atentamente – luego te explico porque, ahorita no ya después, solo espera ¿si cariño?

-Está bien – le dio un beso a James.

-Bueno solo me falta saber de que trabaja mi abuelo Charlus

-Yo trabajo en el Ministerio Harry – voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz que estaba a sus espaldas. John y Charlus venían juntos caminando en dirección hacia ellos.

-¿Haciendo que abuelo?

-Soy Auror, para ser más exactos el Jefe del Departamento de Arurores. Me ofrecieron el puesto hace 19 años, quería rechazar la oferta pero Dorea me dijo que la tomara que ese siempre había sido mi sueño y tenía razón.

-¿Pero porque querías rechazarla papá Charlus? – pregunto Sirius.

-Bueno es que quería formar primero una familia, me refiero con hijos, pero en todos los intentos que hicimos no podíamos tenerlos. Entonces un día llega el entonces Jefe de Aurores y me ofrece el puesto, ya que él se iba a retirar en una semana. Lo iba a rechazar en ese instante pero me dijo "piénsalo y me dices mañana", llegue a la casa y le conté a Dorea y me convenció de aceptarlo y desde entonces soy el Jefe de Aurores. Dos años después Dorea llego a la casa muy contenta, ese día yo había perdido a un Auror a manos de un mortifago, al verla me sorprendí pero cuando me dijo la noticia de que estaba embarazada todo se ilumino. Fue, es y será la mejor noticia que me pudo a ver dado.

-Wuau esa sí que es una historia – comento Ron – pero nada que ver con la de nosotros jajajaja.

-Jajajajaja si es cierto – aseguro Ginny. A lo que Harry y Herms rieron con ellos. Los demás solo los veían interrogantes y con un poco de preocupación, aunque Tory no estaba tan preocupada pues sabia más o menos que paso.

-¿Y de que se tratan esa historias? – preguntaron los Merodeadores curiosos.

-Después sabrán, no se desesperen – contesto Mione.

-Pero es que nosotros queremos saber – se quejaron los 3 chicos.

-Es que lo van a saber pronto no tiene caso que nosotros les contemos – contraataco Harry – a demás en el libro son más detallados.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentan sobre que quieren o están haciendo de su vida? – propuso John.

-Es buena idea querido – apoyo Lizzie.

-Esperen – dijo Charlus.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Pues que ellos – señalo a Marlene, Dorea, Lizzie, Ginny, Mione, Tory, Harry y Remus – no han comido y necesitan comer vamos. Así mientras comen nos van contando de su vida, empezando obviamente por Ron, ya que él ya termino de comer.

-De acuerdo vamos – dijo Lily tomando la mano de James. A lo que los demás los siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, vieron a los demás en la mesa platicad animadamente, se sentaron en la mesa y los que no habían comida tomaron los platos y se sirvieron para empezar a comer.

-Entonces Ron cuéntanos que eres o que quieres hacer – dijo James.

-Soy Auror – Charlus sonrió – empecé hace poco, aunque también me ofrecieron ofertas de unirme a equipos profesionales de Quidditch.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Sirius con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

-Si en serio, pero los rechace

-¿Por qué? Ibas a tener mucha fama y jugarías Quidditch la mayor parte del tiempo – dijo James sorprendido.

-Fama pff – bufo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido. Herms, Tory, Ginny y Ron rieron, aunque ellos también tenían el entrecejo fruncido.

-Se ve que no les gusta mucho la fama, diría más bien que la odian y más Harry – comento James divertido.

-Tiene razón Sr. Potter odiamos la fama y más Harry – dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

-Jajajajaja Sr. Potter – rieron Remus, Marlene y Sirius. James y Lily los vieron con mala cara.

-James, Ginny dime James. El Sr. Potter es mi papá, a demás vamos a ser familia es mejor que te acostumbres a llamarnos por nuestros nombres – Ginny se sonrojo, haciendo que los presentes rieran por lo bajo y Harry sonriera ampliamente viendo embobado a su novia.

-¿Y porque odian a fama? – pregunto Remus, cambiando de tema.

-Yo por obvias razones, soy el niño que vivió. Pero los demás son por razones diferentes – volteo a verlos y estos asintieron – les voy a contar pero será poca información, casi nada, solo para que entiendan un poco porque odiamos la fama.

Veamos Tory es famosa porque esta con un Malfoy, ya saben que los Malfoy son unos amantes a las Artes Oscuras y son mal vistos o hasta algunos les temen – los del pasado asintieron – bueno Draco no es como los típicos Malfoy, parecía que si pero hacia creer eso para mantener las apariencias, porque si descubrían que él era diferente a los demás Malfoy iban a ver consecuencias que no voy a contar. Tory aparte de ser famosa por eso, hizo ciertas cosas que a su familia al principio no les pareció. Los Sres. Greengras son sangre pura pero no por eso discriminaban a los muggles o mestizos, de hecho les gusta el mundo muggle, pero al igual que Draco tenían que guardar las apariencias al igual que sus hijas.

Ginny es famosa por hacer algunas cosas que chichas de 14, no perdón de 12 en adelante nunca harían – y se oyó un carraspeo – bueno excepto Herms jaja – los que escuchaban estaban cada vez más impresionados, aunque no les revelaran mucha información, tenían la intuición de que estos chicos hicieron maravillas, maravillas peligrosas, en su época – a la Sra. Weasley casi le da un infarto cuando se entero de todos sus actos heroicos, pero pues ya no podía hacer nada ya habían pasado así que lo fue aceptando de poco a poco. También es famosa por ser mi pareja, del "niño que vivió" pero al igual que a mi odia ese título.

-¿Y ustedes tres? No me digas que te olvídate de tu propia "historia" – dijo Lily divertida.

-Tranquila Lils deja que tome aire – dijo Lizzie.

-Perdón.

-No me olvide mamá – y le sonrió – bueno a nosotros como escucharon hace rato nos llaman "el trío de oro" – frunció el seño y todos tenían sonrisa divertidas – bueno nos llaman así porque desde que tenemos 11 años hasta ahorita hemos hecho pequeñas cosas que nadie más a podido hacer ni siquiera el mismísimo Dumbledore.

-"Pequeñas cosas" Jajajajajajaja – empezó a reír Ron – Harry sabes bien que no hicimos "pequeñas cosas". Ningún mago o bruja experimentado ha pasado por lo que nosotros pasamos.

-Cierto Harry jajajaja, creo que con nuestro primer y segundo año es suficiente para que se sepa que ningún mago o bruja ha hecho ni en sus más locos sueños lo que nosotros hicimos y es ya es decir mucho – dijo Mione divertida. Tory, Ginny y Harry se unieron a las risas de la pareja.

Los del pasado se vieron entre ellos preocupados, si es cierto lo que dicen, esos chicos han pasado muchas cosas horribles que nadie podría imaginarse. Querían saber exactamente que hicieron pero mejor no hicieron preguntas, ya que más adelante iba a saber de que hablaban, aunque tenían la sensación de que no querían saberlo todo.

-Cambio de tema Hermione ¿tú en que trabajas? – pregunto John.

-Yo tengo dos trabajos – y los del pasado abrieron los ojos como platos – y antes de que pregunten, si DOS trabajos – sus amigos rieron de las caras de los demás – los dos son en el Ministerio, soy Subdirectora del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y también soy Auror.

-Pero Hermione, querida, ¿no es mucho trabajo? – pregunto Dorea preocupada. Nunca había conocido a nadie que hiciera dos trabajos y mucho menos que estos trabajos sean del Ministerio.

-No que va, eso es poco a comparación con mi 3° año – Marlene y Sirius iba a hablar pero Herms los interrumpió – y no voy a decir que paso en mi 3°año. En el departamento de R. y C. estoy haciendo una ley que beneficiara a la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas, en especial a los elfos – sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, Ron tomo su mano y le sonrió de forma tierna – y en el de Arurores, pues más que nada es para estar cerca de Ron – y Harry carraspeo – y también cerca de ti hermanito – los dos se sonrieron – a demás que estoy acostumbrada a las aventuras y si no hago algo de acción no me siento a gusto – esto último lo dijo riendo.

-Wuau nunca escuche de nadie que tuviera dos empleos y en el mismo lugar y que ese lugar sea el ministerio – comento Charlus impresionado por la declaración de esa chica, si que era especial.

-Hermione dime que vas a hacer cuando tengas hijos, ¿Por qué si vas a querer ser madre verdad? – pregunto Lizzie.

-Pues no lo sé – dijo Mione sonrojada, nunca había pensado en eso – pero si quiero ser madre, es uno de mis sueños, pero todavía no quiero tenerlos quiero esperar un tiempo. Pero lo más seguro es que deje el departamento de R. y C. ya que ese trabajo solo lo hago para hacer la ley de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-Y tú Tory ¿en que trabajas? – pregunto Lily.

-Yo ahorita estudio para Sanadora – Dorea y Lily sonrieron – aunque también quería trabajar en el mismo departamento que Mione, pero mejor decidí ser Sanadora.

-¿Y Draco está de acuerdo? – pregunto Sirius, Tory lo vio con mala cara – tranquila no lo digo porque sea mala persona eso me quedo claro hace rato, lo digo porque los Sr. Malfoy no dejan que sus esposas trabajen, más bien ellas se quedan en casa.

-Oh lo siento – se disculpo y Sirius le resto importancia – si Draco esa de acuerdo de hecho el está estudiando para Sanador.

-¿Por qué el si está estudiando, mientras que ellos dos están trabajando? – dijo John extrañado.

-Es que su situación es diferente, aparte de que las carreras son distintas – los del pasado pusieron caras de no entender nada – a lo que me refiero es que Ron y Herms son Aurores porque ellos están acostumbrados a la lucha, son los mejores en duelo que se han visto y por eso les ofrecieron los puestos en el Ministerio de inmediato. Y Herms también trabaja en el departamento de Regulación porque ella ya estando en su séptimo año sabia todo sobre las leyes mágicas y todo ese asunto. Pero Draco tuvo que empezar desde el principio, ya que en Hogwarts no llevas materias específicas sobre la Sanación – Dorea y Lily afirmaron con la cabeza – y otra de las razones es porque a él, por ser Malfoy, no lo quieren cerca. Piensan que es igual a sus ancestros pero están equivocados – termino de contar Tory con la cabeza gacha.

-No te preocupes Tory, ya les dijimos que íbamos a ayudar en eso, lo recueras ¿verdad? – dijo Harry.

-Si lo recuerdo.

-Entonces alégrate que eso va a cambiar.

-Gracias Harry - la familia sonrió contenta de que Harry fuera tan buena persona, aunque haya crecido con los Dursley, se ve que tiene principios y sabe tener confianza en las personas que son buenas con él.

-Si gracias Harry – los del pasado voltearon asustados, mientras que los chicos sonreían un poco divertidos al ver las caras de susto de los demás – perdón por asustarlos e interrumpir.

-No te preocupes – dijo Sirius – ven siéntate a platicar.

-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?

-Porque eres mi sobrino, que no es como los demás Malfoy tu eres la "oveja negra" de la familia Malfoy y eso me alegra – Draco frunció el seño y Sirius se dispuso a explicar – es que tú no te dejaste influenciar por las creencias que tienen tus antepasados, eso de puristas de sangre.

-Ah comprendo, bueno pues cuando leas los libros se verá lo contrario.

-Si Tory nos explico un poco, casi nada, sobre ese tema – comento Marlene sonriéndole – no te preocupes debiste tener razones muy fuertes para mantener esa apariencia y más frente a tu padre y en la escuela o ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas tienes razón.

-No hay que hablar de cosas tristes – interrumpió Dorea – cuéntanos ¿Por qué no eres Auror? Tienes madera para serlo.

-Al principio si quería ser Auror, pero por algunas situaciones decidí rechazarlas.

-No me digas, más adelante sabremos porque – dijo James medo fastidiado por esa respuesta.

-Pues si jajaja lo sabrán después – y los chicos del futuro rieron – el caso es que no pude ser Auror pero no por ello me deprimí, busque más opciones y la que más me agrado fue Sanación.

-Pero Harry pudo ayudarte con eso, ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda?

-Es que ya no quería ser una molestia más – respondió un poco avergonzado.

-No importa, con gusto te ayudo, claro si todavía quieres ser Auror – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Ya ves amor te dije que Harry si iba a ayudarte – dijo Astoria con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Y Por qué Harry puede ayudarte? – pregunto James curioso, hasta que se iluminaron lo ojos – ¿no me digas que eres el Ministro Harry?

-Jajajajajajajajaja el Mini… jajajaja Ministro – empezaron a reír los del futuro – Harry/ Yo el Ministro jajajajaja – todos los del pasado los vieron raro – no papá no soy el Ministro y nunca voy a serlo, bueno eso no está en mis planes – dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Entonces en que trabajas? O ¿Por qué tú eres el que puede ayudar a Draco y no otra persona? – pregunto Lizzie confundida.

-Soy Auror abuela – James, Remus, Sirius y Charlus inflaron el pecho orgullosos – y yo le puedo ayudar porque el actual Ministro me ofreció el puesto de Jefe de Aurores, que ocuparía dentro de 3 meses en nuestro tiempo.

-Jef… Jefe de Aurores – dijo Charlus susurrando las palabras - ¡Jefe de Aurores! - grito.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi sobrino/hijo/ahijado Jefe de Aurores! – gritaron los 3 Merodeadores y Marlene.

-¿Eres Auror? – susurraron Dorea y Lily – Auror – otra vez susurraron - ¡Auror Harry James Potter! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – gritaron las dos rojas y enojadas.

-Para empezar – dijo John – ¿qué es eso de Auror y Sanador? – Lizzie asintió lo dicho por su esposo, aunque ella ya sabía que era un Sanador.

-Un Auror abuelo, es como un policía que atrapa a los delincuentes, ladrones pero aquí utilizamos la magia y lo Sanadores son como doctores y/o enfermeras y como todo aquí utilizan la magia – le explico Harry.

-¿Entonces tu eres Auror? – Harry asintió feliz – ¡eso es asombroso! – dijo John orgulloso de su nieto.

-¡¿Asombroso?! – grito Lizzie - ¡No tiene nada de asombroso! ¡Eso es peligroso!

Lily y Dorea asintieron de acuerdo con Lizzie.

-Por favor no tiene nada de peligroso, – dijo Harry relajado. Sus abuelos, padre, tíos y Marlene asintieron de acuerdo con eso –a demás he pasado por cosas peores que estar persiguiendo a los mortifagos.

-Pasado por peores cosas – susurraron los del pasado asustados.

-Ups se me salió – dijo Harry medio divertido, su novia solo negó divertida. A veces Harry puede ser distraído y dice cosas de más.

-¿Cómo que cosas? – dijo Lily pálida.

-Lean y sabrán – los del pasado iban a replicar pero Harry no los dejo – y no me interesa que sean mis padres, abuelos, tíos o amigas, - dijo mirando a cada uno de su familia – no les contare nada, si quieren saber están los libros para eso hicimos todo esto – los chicos asintieron de acuerdo con él. Los del pasado se impresionaron por como Harry les hablo – siento mucho si les hable mal, pero no estoy acostumbrado, y nunca lo voy a estar, a dar explicaciones.

-Lo entendemos Harry – dijo Marlene, que fue la primera en salir de la impresión – pero entiende que son tu familia y se preocupan por ti.

-Tú también eres de esta familia Marlene – dijo Lily sonriéndole. Marlene le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero como bien dijimos en la carta y cuando llegamos, podremos contar lo que NOSOTROS queramos, no es fácil para mí tener de la noche a la mañana a mis padres y abuelos, con eso agrégale que quieren que les cuente que paso en mi vida, es complicado.

-Lo sentimos mucho Harry – dijo su padre apenado de su comportamiento – cambiemos de tema, yo quiero saber en qué trabaja mi nuera – dijo James muy alegre.

-Oh te va a encantar papá en serio.

-Yo dentro de unos meses voy a trabajar… - espero un momento para dejar a todos con un poco de curiosidad.

-¡¿En qué?! – grito Remus curioso. Los del futuro rieron.

-Soy Jugadora Profesional de Quidditch, de las Arpías de Holyhead – término de decir Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Jugadora Profesional de Quidditch! – Gritaron los 3 Merodeadores, Marlene, Dorea, Lily y Charlus - ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi nuera! Harry escogiste a una gran novia, es linda, pelirroja, con carácter, divertida y le gusta el Quidditch hasta es Jugadora Profesional – dijo James saltando de la emoción.

-Lo sé papá – afirmo Harry – la mejor chica que he conocido en mi vida – Ginny se sonrojo por tanto alago y sus amigos rieron. Harry solo la veía embobado y luego la beso.

-Lamento interrumpir pero el director me mando a decirles que ya vamos a comenzar a leer – dijo Kingsley.

-No te preocupes Kingsley, ya vamos para haya – dijo Ron sonriéndole.

-Vamos entonces – dijo Tory. Tomo la mano de Draco y se dirigieron a la sala de lectura.

Los demás los siguieron. Al llegar vieron que todos ya estaban en su lugar.

-Que bien ya llegaron – dijo Albus sonriendo – bueno ya que descansamos y comimos hay que seguir con la lectura.

-Yo quiero leer – dijo Arthur. Se paró de su lugar y fue al sillón del centro, tomo el libro y comenzó a leer.

Hola bueno este capítulo lo termine muy rápido, es que en estos días la imaginación se me acumulo y pues como resultado: ESTE CAPÍTULO jajajaja.

Bueno espero que les guste nos vemos la próxima

Bye (n.n)/


	7. Recuerdos

**(Anteriormente…)**

-Termine – Remus dejo el libro encima de la mesa.

-Bueno hay que ir a comer y estirarnos un poco para luego continuar ¿qué les parece? – dijo Albus.

-¡Sí! ¡Comida! – gritaron a mayoría de los hombres y los demás solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Tori vamos a comer – dijo Draco.

-Ve tu Draco yo puedo esperar un poco más – respondió Astoria.

-Pero…

-Anda ve, a demás se ve que tu mamá quiere hablar contigo a solas – Draco puso una cara de no entender nada, así que Tori lo volteo para que pudiera ver donde estaba Narcissa, parada al lado de la puerta de la cocina, esperando a que Draco se acercara. Draco suspiro y le dio un beso a Tori.

-Está bien nos vemos luego – se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre lo esperaba un poco nerviosa.

Draco no estaba seguro si quería hablar con su madre, pues pasaron muchas cosas malas en su casa y no quería que ella se enterara, ya que sería muy doloroso saber que su propio hijo fue maltratado por su padre y que este lo obligaría a ser parte de los mortifagos y que más a parte Voldemort le mando que matara a Dumbledore.

-Draco – susurro Narcissa, pero Draco la escucho perfectamente.

-Hola mamá.

Narcissa quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo empezar, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Draco sonrió, sabía que a su madre se le hacía muy difícil hablar con alguien y más cuando está nerviosa, como ahorita, así que decidió ayudarle un poco.

-Vamos a comer mamá, ya después hablamos ¿te parece? – Narcissa asintió y se adentraron a la cocina.

Cuando entraron vieron como la mayoría de los hombres, Dora y Alice (excepto Dumbledore, Binns, Ted, Percy, Xeno, Flitwick, Snape, Charlus, Arthur, John, Alastor y Kingsley) comían como si no hubieran probado bocado en una semana.

Draco y Narcissa vieron a Lucius sentado en un extremo de la mesa con Snape, Narcissa ya se dirigía a ese lugar cuando Draco la tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Narcissa no entendía porque no quería acercarse a Lucius, quería preguntarle pero prefirió esperar hasta terminar de comer, como habían acordado.

Los dos se fueron a un lugar apartado donde nadie pudiera escuchar su plática.

Comieron en silencio, pero Narcissa veía siempre a Draco pensando porque sería tan frío con Lucius, cuando de repente le vino una idea que hizo que se horrorizara: **No, no creo que Lucius sea capaz de… **sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos: **No de seguro será por otra razón, si debe de ser por otra razón**, trataba de convencerse, pero con solo ver a los ojos de su hijo, sabe que sus pensamientos no están tan equivocados.

-Mamá – Narcissa sintió como alguien la movía suavemente – mamá – volvió a repetir Draco.

-Perdón Draco, estaba un poco distraída.

-No te preocupes – le sonrió – entonces ¿qué piensas?

-¿De qué? – Draco suspiro y le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Si quieres hablar aquí o vamos a otro lado?

-Oh eso – exclamo Cissy – pues estaría mejor en otro lado, para estar más cómodos.

-Está bien, vamos a la sala de al lado.

-Claro.

Salieron de la cocina con la mirada de Lucius encima de ellos, pero estos la ignoraron. Al salir Draco guió a su madre hacia las puertas de metal. Narcissa vio interrogante la puerta.

-Está sala es para usos especiales y este es uno de esos casos, nadie nos va a molestar estando aquí dentro.

-Bien, entonces vamos – dijo Cissy con una sonrisa.

Los dos entraron y vieron que era una sala de estar no muy grande, donde pueden caber más o meno personas, se sentaron en un sillón de dos asientos. Se quedaron viendo por unos minutos hasta que Draco hablo, sabiendo que su madre no diría nada.

-¿Entonces de que quieras hablar mamá?

-Pues yo… - Cissy estaba nerviosa – yo quería saber… porque… ¿Por qué no fuiste a saludarnos cuando llegaste?, ¿Nos odias?, ¿Te tratamos mal?, ¿Por qué hablas tan fríamente con Lucius?

-Tranquila mamá primero respira – dijo Draco un poco divertido – y segundo te responderé unas cuantas preguntas, porque otras saldrán en los libros, no lo explicaran detalladamente, pero con lo que salga será más que suficiente para que te des cuenta porque de mi actitud. Pero ¿Segura quieres saberlo? No creo que sea buena idea.

-Draco, viajaron en el tiempo para evitar tantas tragedias y esta también cuenta como una tragedia, tu también necesitas ser feliz, – Draco iba a decir algo pero Narcissa negó con la cabeza – aunque no sepa que paso en el futuro contigo, me puedo hacer una idea y estoy segura que es algo muy malo. Se nota que no eres feliz, completamente, si lo sé tienes a Astoria, que ella hace que tú te veas y te comportes diferente, pero cuando ella no está tus ojos y tu carácter es diferente y eso es lo que precisamente quiero cambiar. Así que respondiendo a tu pregunta, si estoy muy segura que quiero saber que paso.

Draco solo se le quedo viendo a su madre, como si la estuviera evaluando, él estaba convencido que no era bueno que su madre supiera todo lo que paso, pero ella tiene razón, él también merece ser feliz. Hasta Harry se lo había dicho, esto no nada más lo hacía por el pequeño Teddy, los Weasley y por él si no también lo hacía por él para que tuviera una infancia llena de amor y felicidad. En sus pensamientos le agradeció a Harry, nunca imagino que llegara a confesarle semejante cosa, pensaba que él, Harry, solo hacia todo esto por sus seres queridos para que dejaran de sufrir y que solo a él lo invito porque Astoria estaría en esta misión y ella habría pedido que él también fuera, pero antes de llegar a ese tiempo Harry solicito hablar con él antes…

**Flashback**

Los hermanos Weasley (excepto los gemelos), Hermione, Luna, Neville, Astoria, Harry y él estaban en el séptimo piso en frente del tapiz en que los trols están dándole garrotazos a Barnabás el Chiflado. Todos los presentes estaban un poco nerviosos, esperaban que sus esfuerzos dieran frutos.

Solo faltaban unos 5 para que la puerta de la Sala de materializara y pudieran pasar. Draco estaba abrazando a Tori cuando sintió que alguien por la parte de atrás le tomaba el hombro, extrañado volteo a ver quien lo llamaba, para su sorpresa era Harry.

-Draco ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un minuto?

-Eh… - Draco volteo a ver a Tori esperando que le ayudara y esta sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse - ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno yo quería que supieras porque has venido aquí.

-Pero si ya lo se

-¿A si? – dijo Harry extrañado.

-Sí, solo vine para acompañar a Tori, me invitaron porque ella así lo pidió ¿no?

-Pues algo así – Draco frunció el ceño en señal de que no entendió nada, Harry lo entendió así que se dispuso a explicarle – la principal razón de que tu también vinieras es porque yo así lo decidí, de hecho desde el principio te había tomado en cuenta para esta misión.

Draco tenía los ojos como platos, no imagino semejante confesión y mucho menos de Potter, pues no tenían una gran amistad.

-¿Qué? – pregunto al fin - ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Eso que escuchaste, desde el principio yo te tome en cuenta para que vinieras en esta misión.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Bueno esta misión la hicimos para que principalmente Teddy no pasara lo mismo que yo, un huérfano, aunque la situación sería muy diferente – Draco no entendía porque diferente pero decidió no preguntar – pero también lo hacemos por las muchas familias que fueron destruidas y entre esas familias esta la tuya. Sé que tu si creciste con tus padres, pero también se o intuyo que no tuviste todo el amor que quisieras en especial de tu padre o ¿me equivoco?

-No, no lo haces. Si crecí rodeado de mis padres pero nunca tuve una demostración de amor por parte de mi padre, con mi madre era diferente siempre me demostraba su cariño, aunque era cada vez que mi padre no estaba.

-Esa es la razón por la que te tome en cuenta, cada uno vivió en un ambiente diferente y eso es lo que queremos solucionar. Astoria lo sabia – Draco abrió los ojos como platos – veo que mantuvo su promesa – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?

-Que no te diría nada de esto hasta que yo habla contigo en último momento.

-O sea ¿qué me hizo creer que solo me invitabas porque ella venia?

-Exacto, se lo pedí como un favor. Así que ya lo sabes, la razón por la que vienes es para que tu tengas una mejor vida con tus padres.

-Yo… Yo la verdad… no sé qué decir – Harry rió por lo bajo. Draco frunció el ceño y Harry se puso serio.

-Perdón es que tu cara fue épica y no es necesario que me digas nada, solamente aprovecha esta oportunidad – sin más Harry se alejo y fue con Ginny.

**Fin Flashback**

-Tienes razón mamá también tengo derecho de ser feliz, te contare lo más esencial y tal vez responda preguntas tuyas, pero nada más, si gustas platicarlo con mi padre está bien pero que sea en mi presencia ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Narcissa no sabía si estar de acuerdo, quería saberlo todo pero no podía y no quería obligar a su hijo a que le contara todo. Si tenía curiosidad de saberlo todo pero era eso o nada. Lo de hablar con Lucius enfrente de Draco no le preocupaba mucho se imaginaba la razón por la que su hijo le hizo esa petición.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Draco sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

-Bueno entonces te contare desde mis 9 años – Cissy asintió – como sabes mi padre no es de expresar mucho sus sentimientos, como "sangre pura" que es, se tiene que comportarse como la mayoría de los aristócratas. Cuando era pequeño me demostraba un poco de su cariño, me cumplía caprichos, nos llevaba a diferentes lugares a conocer, obviamente solamente mágicos; con el tiempo buscaba más y más su cariño, me lo demostraba pero no el suficiente.

Un día, yo tenía 9 años, el abuelo Abraxas fue a la casa a visitarnos. Todo iba muy tranquilo, la comida era deliciosa, me llevo unos cuantos regalos, entre ellos una escoba para niños y salimos al patio a probarla, después de un rato mi padre y el abuelo fueron al despacho para discutir unas cosas importantes. Mientras ellos hablaban yo seguía jugando en mi cuarto pero me aburría, así que fui a buscar a mi padre para que jugara conmigo, entre al despacho sin tocar, – Narcissa abrió los ojos como platos, ya se imaginaba que iba a pasar, aunque tenía la pequeña esperanza de que no sucediera nada – corrí directo hacia mi padre para pedirle que me acompañara y jugáramos juntos pero no llegue a pedirle nada a mi padre porque el abuelo me lo impidió…

**Flashback**

-Draco Lucius Malfoy – dijo Abraxas en un tono frío. A Draco le recorrió un escalofrió por su espalda, su abuelo nunca usaba ese tono de voz con él.

-S… ¿si abuelo?

-¿Qué a caso no te han enseñado que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar y que no debes interrumpir en conversaciones de adultos?

-Sí, si me lo han enseñado.

-¿Entonces porque no lo hiciste?

-Padre porf…

-Cállate Lucius, tu hijo tiene que aprender la lección. Contéstame Draco ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Bueno… es que est… estoy tan aburrido que… que quería que mi padre viniera a jugar un rato conmigo – Lucius abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le sonrió a su hijo tiernamente, pero para su desgracia Abraxas lo vio.

-Lucius no es momento para sentimentalismos, Draco te desobedeció así que tienes que castigarlo – Lucius se puso serio de repente, eso no era bueno.

-¿Castigarme? ¿Me van a quitar mi escoba?

-No Draco ese tipo de castigo no – Abraxas dirigió su mirada a Lucius – Lucius tienes que castigarlo del modo que yo lo hacía contigo.

-Pero padre no…

-No discutas – dijo Abraxas furioso, Draco se alejo un poco de su abuelo, aquello no le gustaba – si no lo haces tú lo haré yo y no será una vez y lo sabes. Si lo haces tú será una vez nada más, así que tú decides.

CONTINUARA …

Hola a todos les pido una disculpa por no actualizar pero es que se me juntaron muchas cosas estas últimas semanas.

Bueno pues este capítulo está incompleto, la razón es porque bueno pienso que es mejor darles un pedazo a no darles nada ¿no lo creen?

Tratare de completarlo lo más pronto posible, este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos ya que la mayoría de los escritores que hacen este tipo de historias no escriben sobre lo que les paso a otros personajes en su infancia solo se centran en los principales y eso, A MI no se a ustedes, no me pare justo así que por eso haré más de este tipo de capítulos, con los diferentes personajes que aparen en mi historia.

Bien es todo MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer y a los que piden más y les encanta mi historia MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS no saben qué bien se siente, gracias a ellos me animo a seguir escribiendo.

Bye (n.n)/


End file.
